A Primeira Máscara
by Lady Macbeth2
Summary: Porque a verdade é que, no fundo, eles sempre usaram máscaras para se proteger do mundo lá fora.
1. Um

**Um**

A primeira vez que Shinji e Hiyori se vêem é mais ou menos como todas as vezes que se seguiriam. Ele é um dos capitães mais antigos e respeitados do Gotei 13, e não consegue deixar de reparar no sopro de menina que desafia, ofende e, por fim, _massacra_ o seu oponente. O fato de que o oponente é um homem alto e musculoso, com pelo menos cem anos a mais de experiência, não parece intimidá-la nem um pouco. Nem o fato de que ele, por acaso, é o seu professor.

Como a maioria dos capitães, Hirako Shinji tinha o hábito de, ocasionalmente, visitar a Academia em busca de talentos ocultos, diamantes brutos e prodígios promissores. Não era segredo para ninguém, afinal de contas, a saudável rivalidade entre as treze divisões do Gotei 13 e seus capitães, todos tentando superar uns aos outros, todos lutando para se aperfeiçoar cada vez mais, para mostrar sua superioridade. Cada capitão queria que sua divisão fosse a mais forte, e uma divisão forte exigia recrutas fortes. E, bem, ninguém ia negar que Sarugaki Hiyori era forte.

Não que derrotar o professor significasse grande coisa. O homem, sinceramente, era um idiota, e a sua humilhante derrota para uma adversária de habilidades tão rudes, imaturas e desprovidas de qualquer simulacro de técnica ou refinamento tornava aquilo ainda mais dolorosamente evidente. Não, Sarugaki Hiyori não estava nem um pouco próxima da perfeição. Seria ingênuo e irrealista, no entanto, esperar perfeição em qualquer aluno da Academia. O que Shinji estava procurando ali, como todos os outros capitães, era potencial. E potencial ela tinha, desprendendo-se de seu corpo em ondas pesadas e caudalosas, que faziam o ar à sua volta vibrar e os espíritos dos espectadores mais fracos estremecerem, paralisados.

Foi aí que Sarugaki Hiyori se virou, devagar, a espada abaixada, mas firmemente segura na mão direita, pronta para atacar, e foi aí que seus olhos, cheios de fúria, violência e plena satisfação, encontraram pela primeira vez os de Hirako Shinji.

O coração dele se esqueceu de bater por um segundo, e ele inspirou com força, sem fôlego e desorientado diante da força daquele olhar, e das coisas que conseguia ler nele. Ela não escondia nada, totalmente confiante e desprovida de vergonha, oferecendo casualmente à multidão ao seu redor cada pedaço de sua alma, a raiva que ela sentia por ser subestimada, o desejo de provar sua força, o êxtase do momento em que seu tolo adversário atingira o chão, esmagado, destruído, subjugado.

- O que você está olhando, idiota?

Uma onda de comoção de espalhou pelo salão, e Shinji sentiu sobre si o desconfortável peso de dezenas de olhos esperando, imaginando, adivinhando o que ia acontecer. A maior parte da platéia era constituída por alunos, colegas de Hiyori que a conheciam bem demais para se surpreender com a atitude da menina, mesmo dirigida a um dos mais famosos capitães do Gotei 13. Shinji quase podia ver a saliva escorrendo de suas bocas, a ansiedade primitiva pelo conflito, pela derrota e humilhação alheia e, mais particularmente, o desejo de ver Sarugaki Hiyori sendo finalmente colocada em seu devido lugar por alguém que tinha poder suficiente para fazê-lo. Não era preciso ser um gênio para adivinhar que a garota não era especialmente amada por seus colegas. Era de se esperar, em alguém com o seu temperamento e a sua força. Ela não precisava de ninguém, e não fazia o menor esforço para fingir precisar. E ele podia ver claramente, transbordando de seus olhos desafiadores, o pensamento de que ela não precisava _dele_ também, e não importava nem um pouco se Shinji era o capitão da Quinta Divisão, um Hollow fedorento ou o próprio rei da Soul Society.

Shinji sacudiu inexistentes partículas de poeira de suas roupas impecáveis e jogou o longo cabelo loiro para trás do ombro, ganhando tempo para pensar no que fazer. Ele não queria satisfazer os desejos primitivos da sua audiência, não tinha a menor intenção de humilhar a garota. Por outro lado, também não dava para deixar um insulto daqueles passar em branco. Pensou, por segundo, em usar shunpo e derrotá-la rápido demais para qualquer um naquela sala ver, ou simplesmente recusar o desafio, declarando que ela era fraca demais para constituir uma oponente interessante. Recusou as duas idéias imediatamente, no entanto. Eram ambas comuns demais, normais demais. Hirako Shinji não tinha o menor desejo de parecer comum ou normal e, de qualquer forma, o conceito de normalidade era incompatível com a pequena e imprudente força da natureza que o desafiara.

E foi por isso que, sem quaisquer palavras, Hirako Shinji, capitão da Quinta Divisão do Gotei 13, levantou-se calmamente e aproximou-se de Sarugaki Hiyori. E, antes que ela tivesse tempo de dizer ou cometer qualquer outra imprudência, as suas mãos grandes enlaçaram a cintura fina da menina, erguendo-a no ar e jogando-a sobre seu ombro esquerdo. Um sorriso vitorioso emergiu nos lábios de Shinji diante do barulho de surpresa que escapou pela boca da garota e da sua temporária imobilidade provocada pelo choque, e ele dirigiu-se com passos tranqüilos até as portas do salão, abrindo-as e desaparecendo com a jovem estudante diante de uma audiência atônita.

- Ora, ora – declarou Shunsui Kyoraku, quebrando casualmente o silêncio estupefato que se instalara – Seqüestrando jovens estudantes e escondendo-se com elas. Quem seria capaz de imaginar que Shinji era tão safado!

Fora do salão, Shinji percorria calmamente os corredores da Academia, sorrindo e cumprimentando quaisquer conhecidos que passassem por ele e ignorando os olhares estranhos lançados em sua direção, enquanto a pequena garota jogada sobre seu ombro esquerdo gritava, se sacudia e debatia como se possuída pelo demônio.

Quanta ingenuidade. Sarugaki Hiyori _era_ o demônio.

Foi o que Shinji descobriu quando, ao finalmente alcançar um tranqüilo jardim onde teriam mais liberdade e privacidade e depositar a menina com todo o cuidado no chão, foi atingindo pelo soco mais forte da sua vida.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, idiota?

Com uma mão apoiada no quadril e a outra fechada, sacudindo ameaçadoramente no ar, Hiyori berrava com toda a força de seus pequenos pulmões ofensas e obscenidades que Shinji nunca seria capaz de imaginar. Seu rosto estava doendo, e seus ouvidos também, mas o capitão decidiu ficar quieto e esperar enquanto o pequeno furacão descarregava sua raiva explosiva. Finalmente, depois do que pareceu um bom par de horas, a menina pareceu notar que seu discurso furioso e seus golpes violentos estavam atingindo ouvidos surdos e um corpo insensível, e Shinji permitiu-se um sorriso de satisfação, inclinando a cabeça para trás e semicerrando os olhos para melhor sentir o silêncio e a paz que se instalaram.

Era primavera, e a brisa suave que soprava trazia consigo uma chuva de pétalas de flores de cerejeira. Agora que a temperamental menina tinha finalmente se calado, ele podia ouvir claramente o murmurar do vento, assim como o som plúmbeo de uma pequena cascata de água cristalina desaguando no lago cinzento. Havia o som de pássaros também, e o zumbido dos insetos e, claramente distinguível, a respiração de Hiyori, desregulada e ofegante pela raiva e agitação. Ele abriu os olhos e encarou a menina novamente, seu peito subindo e descendo com a respiração rápida, as pontas do cabelo dourado roçando seus ombros estreitos, as feições infantis torcidas numa careta contrariada que, ele viria a aprender, era a mais constante expressão em seu rosto.

- O que diabos você quer, afinal de contas?

- Eu sou o seu superior e você me tratou com um desrespeito inadmissível. Você deveria se desculpar e buscar alguma maneira de se redimir, se tivesse algum bom senso.

A careta se fechou ainda mais, braços finos se cruzaram sobre o peito magro, e ela abriu a boca, provavelmente para gritar mais insultos. Surpreendentemente, no entanto, Hiyori rapidamente fechou a boca e desviou o olhar para o lado.

A verdade era que, no fundo, ela não queria gritar insultos. Queria dizer que era ele quem a tinha desrespeitado primeiro, encarando-a como se ela fosse um objeto qualquer que merecesse um lugar na sua prateleira, só porque ela era mais forte do que ele esperara, só porque ele, como todos aqueles capitães idiotas, queria os melhores alunos em sua própria divisão. Bem, ela não era um dos melhores alunos, e não fazia a menor questão de ser. Não perdia tempo decorando inutilidades para provas estúpidas, não tinha paciência para a teoria complicada e entediante dos feitiços e mistérios que regiam a sociedade em que viviam, e definitivamente não ia puxar o saco de ninguém para conseguir o que queria. Hiyori ia abrir o seu caminho através da Soul Society, sim, mas faria aquilo do mesmo jeito que sempre fizera tudo na vida – usando apenas a sua teimosia, sua força e sua determinação.

Ela queria dizer também que, se ele queria o seu respeito, teria que ganhá-lo. Ela não ligava a mínima se ele era o maldito capitão da maldita Quinta Divisão do maldito Gotei 13. Não ligava a mínima se ele tinha influência suficiente para abrir todas as portas para ela, ou fazer com que todas se fechassem em sua cara. E, definitivamente, não ligava a mínima se ele era poderoso o suficiente para esmagá-la num molambo sangrento no chão, se desejasse. Porque a verdade sobre Hiyori Sarugaki era que ela não se importava em perder para um oponente mais forte, não de verdade. Mas se tinha que perder, ela o faria como se tivesse ganhado.

E, é claro, ela também queria dizer, para que ele entendesse de uma vez por todas, que não era exatamente conhecida pelo seu bom senso.

Obviamente, no entanto, Hiyori não disse nada daquilo a Hirako Shinji. De jeito nenhum que ela ia perder seu tempo falando aquele tipo de bobagem, ou permitir que ele tivesse algum poder sobre ela ao descobrir como ela pensava e o que desejava. Seus pensamentos eram seus, só seus, e ninguém tinha o direito de descobri-los. Muito menos um capitão estúpido e arrogante de uma divisão idiota.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Hirako Shinji se viu atingido pela teimosa estudante, sendo dessa vez jogado ao chão pela força do pé pequeno e descalço chocando-se contra seu rosto. O capitão apoiou-se nos cotovelos, erguendo-se um pouco e finalmente perdendo a calma, uma inconfundível nota de histeria em sua voz:

- Você é louca, garota? Será que é idiota demais para perceber que eu posso te destruir em um segundo, se quiser?

Seus protestos caíram em ouvidos surdos, e Hiyori expressou o seu descaso atingindo-o novamente, dessa vez pressionando o pé pequeno contra o rosto do capitão até fazê-lo recuar para o chão. Ele bufou com irritação, perdendo a paciência, e puxou o tornozelo fino da menina, que caiu no chão com um grito de surpresa enquanto ele rolava para cima dela e a prendia com o peso de seu corpo.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, idiota? – ela gritou, com toda a força de seus pulmões – Solte-me!

- Eu vou soltar – ele declarou gravemente, embora um sorriso profano brincasse em sua boca larga – Quando você pedir desculpas.

- Nunca!

O rosto dela estava vermelho, de raiva ou embaraço pela situação, e ele não pôde deixar de rir. Era simplesmente fácil demais, irritá-la, atingi-la, subjugá-la. Fácil demais.

O sorriso em seus lábios morreu, enquanto ele refletia em busca de um meio de explicar-lhe aquilo sem ganhar mais um chute na cara. Toda a beleza e promessa daquele potencial que ele enxergara na menina seriam inúteis, com um temperamento daqueles. Ela não chegaria longe, ele sabia muito bem, comportando-se assim. Nenhum capitão a aceitaria, nem ele próprio, com toda a sua paciência e interesse, seria capaz de ignorar tanto desrespeito e grosseria. Não era apenas adorável teimosia, impressionante força de caráter. Ela era imprudente, ignorante, intratável.

Mas não dava pra dizer aquilo, não sem levar um chute na cara.

- Você é forte, Sarugaki, e era por isso que eu estava olhando. E você tem que se acostumar, porque todo mundo vai olhar. Mas ser apenas forte não vai te levar a lugar algum. Você tem que ser esperta, também.

Ele levantou-se num salto e desembainhou sua espada, sentindo sobre si o olhar atônito da menina.

- Bem, o que está esperando? Você é forte, mas é lenta, não tem técnica, não tem refinamento. Você precisa de alguém competente para treiná-la, e eu estou aqui. Aproveite a chance.

Ela podia ter gritado insultos, chutado a cara dele ou virado as costas e ido embora. Era o que teria feito, normalmente. Sarugaki Hiyori simplesmente não tinha paciência para lidar com gente arrogante e cheia de pose que ficava dando conselhos estúpidos, e todo mundo sabia. Ainda assim...

Havia algo nele, algo diferente. Ao olhar para cima, e se deparar com o rosto sério e tranqüilo de Shinji, Hiyori sentira mais que alguém hierarquicamente superior tentando dominá-la e subjugá-la, sentira mais que alguém experiente tentando oprimi-la com as suas visões do que era certo e do que era errado. Hirako Shinji queria ajudá-la, apenas. Ele _podia_ ajudá-la, também. Mas não se comportava como se sua maldita ajuda fosse a coisa mais magnífica e indispensável do universo. E, por aquilo, ela podia respeitá-lo. E confiar nele. Só um pouquinho.

Sarugaki Hiyori levantou-se num salto e desembainhou sua espada, um feroz sorriso de batalha desenhando-se em seu rosto. Só de olhar, ela sabia que Hirako Shinji era incomparavelmente mais rápido, mais forte e mais poderoso. E que ela ia, em alguns minutos, ou talvez até segundos, sofrer a mais estrondosa derrota da sua vida.

Mas ela ia perder como se estivesse ganhando.

- Vamos lá, idiota. Mostre-me o que você sabe.

* * *

N.A.

_Depois de ler a (incrível) saga Turn Back The Pendulum, eu não pude deixar de imaginar como Shinji e Hiyori teriam se conhecido, e como a relação entre essas duas incríveis, trágicas e absolutamente hilárias personagens teria se construído. Essa história é um dos resultados de todo o absurdo tempo que eu passei pensando no assunto, quando deveria estar estudando ou lavando as minhas meias. Ela se inicia aqui, no primeiro encontro entre Shinji e Hiyori, e vai se desenvolver até o último capítulo do Turn Back The Pendulum. Já estou pensando na continuação, é claro, mas isso é papo para outro dia._

_Espero que gostem, e lembro que críticas, sugestões e, claro, elogios serão extremamente bem vindos._

_Ah, e Bleach, obviamente, pertence a mim. Assim como terrenos em Marte e o Oceano Atlântico. Se alguém quiser comprar, é só depositar o dinheiro na minha conta._

_Lady Macbeth _


	2. Dois

**Dois**

A primeira vez que Shinji vê Hiyori triste é culpa dele, e totalmente sem querer.

Em pouco tempo as aulas particulares de Hiyori tinham se tornado rotina, e a visão da menina temperamental e o vaidoso capitão da Quinta Divisão lutando, discutindo ou simplesmente se atracando como hienas ferozes diante de um pedaço de carniça pelos jardins e corredores da Academia deixara de ser um acontecimento que atraía olhares e confusão. O interesse, no entanto, ainda era o mesmo daquela tarde em que Shinji e Hiyori tinham se conhecido, e não era raro que as lições da menina fossem acompanhadas por meia dúzia de professores e estudantes que não tinham nada melhor para fazer.

Naquele dia, no entanto, eles estavam sozinhos. As provas finais daquele ano tinham terminado pela manhã e, no momento, a maioria dos alunos da Academia estava ocupada arrumando as malas e preparando-se para reencontrar a família depois de um ano, trazendo com excitação notícias de sucesso ou com desânimo o anúncio do fracasso. Não eram poucos os alunos que desistiam no meio dos estudos, frustrados com a dificuldade do caminho que tinham pensado em percorrer ou assustados diante das regras e perigos que descobriam existir na vida de um shinigami. A idéia de desistir, no entanto, estava obviamente muito longe da mente de Hiyori, e aquela era mais uma das milhares de coisas incríveis que Shinji vinha descobrindo na menina, desde que assumira o perigoso papel de seu mentor e instrutor.

Hiyori não desistia, não parava e não descansava, nem agora, quando estava tão obviamente esgotada pelas provas. A pele abaixo de seus olhos estava escura e inchada com olheiras pesadas, e a constelação de sardas que geralmente pontilhava seu rosto tinha se desvanecido pela privação de sol. Qualquer um que olhasse a menina, por apenas um segundo, seria capaz de adivinhar que ela tinha passado os últimos dias trancada em bibliotecas escuras, ou estudando sob a luz bruxuleante da pequena lamparina em seu quarto até altas horas da madrugada. Mesmo assim, Hiyori limitara-se a ficar furiosa e ofendida, e atingi-lo com um chute particularmente forte, quando Shinji lhe oferecera uma folga naquela tarde.

- _Eu_ não preciso de folga nenhuma, seu idiota. Mas se você quer dar uma de preguiçoso e dormir, pode ir embora. Não é como se eu precisasse de você, de qualquer jeito.

Não era como se ela precisasse, mas ambos tinham que admitir – ele triunfante, ela relutantemente – que as lições de Shinji tinham provocado um progresso espantoso na menina. Hiyori era uma lutadora natural, agindo, movendo-se e adaptando-se por puro instinto, e ele soubera aproveitar aquilo, refinando e aguçando aqueles instintos, e observando com inegável orgulho enquanto a menina tornava-se cada vez mais apta no ataque e na defesa, e começava a desenvolver seu próprio estilo. E que estilo, ele tinha que admitir.

A postura de Hiyori não era impecável, seus movimentos não eram os corretos, sua atitude em batalha era simplesmente vergonhosa. Mas, de alguma maneira, a jovem estudante tinha conseguido reunir todos aqueles destroços e construir um estilo de batalha de poder e eficiência espantosos. Sem perder tempo com reverências, floreios e delicadezas, Hiyori lutava para derrotar, para esmagar e vencer, e tirava um óbvio prazer daquilo. Ela sorria, com selvagem satisfação, ao ver o sangue desabrochando da pele de seu oponente, e ria e zombava num luminoso triunfo quando o tinha, derrotado e subjugado, esmagado aos seus pés.

Naquele dia, no entanto, os sorrisos de Hiyori pareciam mais efêmeros que de costume, e os habituais insultos e zombarias nem fizeram menção de aparecer. Ela lutava, pela primeira vez desde que Shinji a conhecera, mecanicamente, a postura correta, os movimentos previsíveis, a energia apagada. Finalmente, embainhando a espada enquanto encarava a menina jogada ao chão, rosto desviado para o lado e olhar perdido em coisas impronunciáveis, o capitão declarou, gravemente:

- Seu desempenho foi deplorável. Você está cansada, e provavelmente ansiosa para voltar para casa agora que o ano letivo acabou. Treiná-la nesse estado de espírito vai ser uma perda do meu tempo e do seu. Eu vou embora agora. Boas férias, Sarugaki.

O rosto da menina virou-se para ele, olhos ambáricos arregalando-se e encontrando rapidamente os seus, um murmúrio surpreso escapando pelos lábios entreabertos.

- Férias?

- Sim, Sarugaki. Férias. Imagino que você sinta saudades da sua casa. Da sua família.

O rosto da menina desviou-se novamente para o lado, e ele inclinou a cabeça, tentando decifrar suas atitudes. O rosto pequeno estava franzido com mais força que de costume, os punhos cerrados e, com espanto, Shinji notou o lábio inferior de Hiyori tremendo. Foi ali que ele entendeu e abriu a boca, talvez para dizer alguma coisa, talvez por puro choque, mas Hiyori não lhe deu chance, levantando-se num pulo e sacudindo a poeira de suas roupas.

- Tanto faz. Não é como se eu precisasse de você, de qualquer forma.

Hiyori desapareceu pela saída do jardim, em direção aos dormitórios dos estudantes, e Shinji não conseguiu reunir força e coragem para correr atrás dela, para impedi-la, para exigir uma explicação, para prometer que não queria nem precisava de férias, que podia continuar treinando-a por todo aquele mês, e por toda a eternidade, se necessário. Frustrado, o homem cerrou os punhos e saiu do jardim também, mas em direção ao seu próprio dormitório, no quartel da Quinta Divisão.

Os aposentos dos capitães eram confortáveis e espaçosos, muito diferentes dos espartanos quartos dos estudantes da Academia. Ainda assim, Shinji sentia-se incapaz de considerar tudo aquilo como algo além de um dormitório, um lugar aonde ele ia apenas para descansar durante as noites, para se recuperar e reunir a energia gasta durante os dias, para esperar que a insônia passasse ou o sol finalmente nascesse, o que viesse primeiro. De qualquer forma, não era uma casa. Um lar. Aquilo, ele não tinha. Nunca tivera. E Hiyori, agora ele percebia, também não.

Realmente, ele era um idiota por não ter percebido antes. A agressividade e a insensibilidade, a reserva e a determinação que constituíam a natureza de Hiyori, tudo aquilo era apenas os escombros que conseguiram sobreviver a uma batalha travada há muito tempo, por muitos anos, em apenas um lugar.

Rukongai

Ele não voltava lá há muito tempo, desde a época em que conseguira uma posição na Quinta Divisão e um lugar decente para dormir. Mas nem todo o tempo do mundo poderia fazê-lo esquecer a insegurança, o medo, o abandono. A sensação de que não se podia confiar em ninguém, a necessidade de dormir com um olho fechado e o outro aberto, a fome corroendo as entranhas, as noites estáticas em que o frio era tanto que parecia fazer o coração parar de bater, congelado. A solidão profunda, inexpugnável, e a constante ameaça de se tornar mais um entre os tantos espíritos que simplesmente se extinguiam no ar, sua vida póstuma chegando a um fim precoce por uma lâmina afiada, um estômago vazio ou simplesmente a falta de força para continuar.

E Hiyori, agora ele sabia, passara por tudo aquilo, também. E passaria, ainda, pois depois daquela noite os dormitórios da Academia se fechariam durante um mês para as férias, e a menina não teria nenhuma casa para a qual retornar, nenhuma família para reencontrar. Ela voltaria, como ele mesmo sempre costumava voltar, para o único universo que conhecia, o único lugar que podia aceitá-la.

O Rukongai, de novo.

Shinji olhou pela janela e inspirou com força, sentindo os cheiros exalados pela noite quente preenchendo seus pulmões. As flores inchadas e vermelhas nos jardins, a carne cozinhada no refeitório, o saquê derramado em segredo nos quartos dos seus subordinados. Em Rukongai, tudo que Hiyori seria capaz de cheirar era lama da chuva nas ruas sem calçamento, lixo despejado que ninguém recolhia, sangue dos fracos derramado em disputas sem fim. No Rukongai, Hiyori não ouviria os sons dos pássaros noturnos, os murmúrios dos amantes secretos, as risadas dos companheiros unidos. Apenas gritos de raiva ou terror, e o constante ronco do seu estômago.

Shinji percorreu mais uma vez com os olhos os detalhes de seu dormitório, o futon bem arrumado num canto, a estante coberta de livros e relatórios do chão ao teto, a mesa e a cadeira onde ele trabalhava e despachava a interminável papelada pela qual os capitães eram responsáveis. A vitrola num canto, o espelho pendurado na parede, em cima da mesinha com a bacia onde ele lavava o rosto ao acordar. Em tudo aquilo, a opressora presença do vazio, da falta de uma vida, um lar, uma família.

Shinji suspirou, sabendo que, no fundo, já tinha tomado a decisão, e girou sobre os calcanhares, saindo pela mesma porta por onde tinha acabado de entrar, atravessando a noite espessa e quente na direção da Academia, dos dormitórios, do quarto onde, àquela hora, Hiyori reunia seus poucos pertences à luz bruxuleante de uma lamparina velha, preparando-se para retornar ao inferno que a criara.

Ele não tinha um lar, e nem de longe uma família. Mas tinha espaço para Hiyori.

* * *

N.A:

_Então, segundo capítulo. Não há muito que explicar, há? Eu sempre senti uma vibração "Rukongai" vinda tanto do Shinji quanto da Hiyori. Ou alguém consegue imaginar um desses dois pertencendo, de fato, a uma família nobre? Sei lá, para mim ambos têm aquela atitude de quem sempre levou uma vida difícil, e simplesmente se acostumou a isso. Quanto ao final, parece-me o tipo de coisa que o Shinji faria, mesmo._

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews do primeiro capítulo, elas realmente me animaram a escrever. É mais fácil (e mais rápido), quando a gente sabe que tem alguém vendo o que a gente escreve e, surpreendentemente, gostando. Enfim._

_Ah, uma coisa que me esqueci de mencionar no primeiro capítulo é que, talvez, algumas das situações retratadas na minha história possam parecer familiares. É inevitável. Eu gosto de fanfiction. Eu leio fanfiction. Eu sou influenciada por fanfiction. Só para citar algumas das minhas influências (vocês deviam checá-las, por sinal, caso não se incomodem em ler em inglês), "_24 Chips of Bone to Make a Mask to Hide the Truth", _de_ Tasogare-Taichou _e_ "Magnets", _de_ Enchantable _são algumas das histórias que melhor retratam o Shinji e a Hiyori. Decididamente, é impossível não ser influenciada por elas._

_Enfim. Espero que tenham gostado, e até o próximo capítulo._

_Saudações,_

_Lady Macbeth_


	3. Três

**Três**

A primeira vez que Shinji e Hiyori concordam em alguma coisa é, como seria muitas vezes depois, em relação a Sousuke Aizen.

- Um, dois! Um, dois! Corrija a postura! Separe mais os pés, como você vai ter estabilidade com eles juntos desse jeito, sua idiota? Um, dois! Mais rápido! Pare! Pare, você está fazendo tudo errado!

- Cale a boca, idiota!

O brado ardente e furioso foi o sinal para que todos os shinigamis da Quinta Divisão, que treinavam diligentemente mesmo sob o calor sufocante daquele verão, abandonassem o que estavam fazendo por um instante para virar-se na direção do som e ver, mais uma vez, seu poderoso e respeitável capitão sendo atingido por Hiyori. Já tinha acontecido mais vezes do que eles eram capazes de contar, pelos mais variados motivos (e muitas vezes, aparentemente, por motivo algum), mas era impossível não olhar, e impossível não rir, embora eles o fizessem o mais disfarçadamente possível, enquanto o venerável Hirako Shinji era chutado, socado, insultado e jogado ao chão por um sopro de menina com a metade da sua altura e braços mais finos que gravetos.

Nenhum deles sabia o que, exatamente, a garota estava fazendo ali, e ninguém tinha coragem de perguntar, não no humor terrível em que o capitão se encontrava desde que ela aparecera, seguindo-o relutantemente, segurando uma trouxa numa mão e sua espada na outra. Tudo o que eles sabiam era que ela era apenas uma estudante – e, aparentemente, o motivo pelo qual ultimamente o capitão vinha negligenciado cada vez mais os seus deveres para visitar a Academia -, que tinha o temperamento mais assustador do universo e que, aparentemente, dormia nos aposentos do capitão.

Hiyori estava tão surpresa quanto os subordinados de Hirako Shinji. Ela ficara surpresa quando o capitão aparecera em seu dormitório declarando, sem quaisquer explicações, que não ia permitir que ela passasse as férias sem treinar e desfizesse todo o seu trabalho duro. Sua surpresa subira uma oitava ao entender que Shinji esperava que ela passasse as férias no quartel na Quinta Divisão, e atingira níveis decididamente perigosos ao descobrir que ele esperava, também, que ela dormisse em seu quarto.

Aquele fora o primeiro chute que um dos subordinados de Hirako Shinji – um jovem que por acaso estava passando pelo corredor do quarto do capitão naquele instante – presenciara e, rapidamente, como fogo num campo de palha seca, espalhara-se pelos dormitórios a notícia de que o capitão trouxera uma mulher – uma menina - ao seu quarto na noite anterior e fora violentamente recusado.

A surpresa de Hiyori aumentara ainda mais quando, no dia seguinte a uma noite especialmente conturbada – ela fizera questão de dormir no canto do quarto mais distante do futon de Shinji, mas não conseguira livrar-se da desconfiança de que _alguma _coisa ele devia querer, arrastando-a para o seu quarto daquele jeito no meio da noite – fora apresentada à Quinta Divisão e imediatamente aceita e acolhida como um deles. A surpresa não diminuiu, mesmo quando ela compreendeu que parte daquela boa vontade se devia ao fato de que eles consideravam absolutamente hilário o modo como ela tratava o capitão da divisão, e ao fato de que, ao contrário de seus colegas na Academia, nenhum daqueles homens e mulheres sentia inveja ou medo dela. Era estranho, de qualquer forma, estar num lugar onde olhos cheios de malícia não a seguiam por onde quer que ela andasse, onde elogios sinceros lhe eram dirigidos e o primeiro pedaço de carne lhe era oferecido. Aquilo fazia com que ela pensasse de novo nas palavras de Shinji. Férias. Casa. Família. Ela gostava dali.

Até ser conhecer Sousuke Aizen, é claro.

Ele se apresentara em seu segundo dia na Quinta Divisão, durante a hora do almoço, que ela aproveitara para explorar e conhecer o lugar onde viveria pelo próximo mês. Ele era um homem alto, limpo e agradável, que se aproximara com passos silenciosos e a contemplara com um ar benevolente, apresentando-se como o vice-capitão de Hirako Shinji, encantado em finalmente conhecê-la.

Hiyori teria dado um chute na cara do idiota na mesma hora, se não estivesse sentindo nojo demais para deixar seus pés tocarem-no. Se havia uma coisa que Hiyori sabia detectar a quilômetros de distância, essa coisa era falsidade. E Aizen era falso, da ponta de seus cabelos de um castanho morno e gentil aos seus pés tranqüilos.

Relutante, ela inclinara a cabeça e dissera seu próprio nome, franzindo ainda mais o rosto ao ver os olhos de Aizen cintilando com perigoso interesse, e relaxando apenas ao vê-lo se despedir com palavras gentis e desaparecer com seu passo tranqüilo. Naquela noite, na imensidão do quarto de Shinji – tão maior que os dormitórios da Academia! – ela se deitara com as mãos atrás da cabeça e sondara a escuridão, sentindo que Shinji também estava acordado, por algum motivo incapaz de dormir. Foi apenas alguns minutos depois, quando ele falou, que ela finalmente entendeu que o motivo dele era o mesmo que o dela. Aizen.

- Eu soube que você conheceu meu vice-capitão hoje.

Hiyori espreitou o canto do quarto onde Shinji dormia. O corpo grande e magro estava reclinado sobre o futon, apoiado sobre os cotovelos, e o rosto estava voltado na sua direção. A menina sentiu seu rosto se franzindo instintivamente, embora soubesse que ele não conseguia ver sua expressão no escuro, e precisou de alguns segundos para reunir seu habitual mau humor e responder, laconicamente:

- É. E daí?

Um suspiro pesado veio do canto ocupado por Shinji, que se sentou e falou, a voz despida do habitual e tranqüilo desleixo.

- O que você achou dele?

Se o rosto de Hiyori se franzisse mais um milímetro, provavelmente romperia a barreira do espaço/tempo e criaria um buraco negro que sugaria todo o universo. Felizmente, era fisicamente impossível para a menina fechar ainda mais a sua expressão, e ela limitou-se a responder, tentando entender aonde Shinji queria chegar.

- Eu não gosto dele.

O silêncio veio do futon de Shinji expressando o que palavra nenhuma no mundo conseguiria, e dessa vez a menina sentiu seu interesse definitivamente despertar. Porque, ou Hiyori estava muito iludida, ou Shinji tinha acabado de concordar com ela. E aquele tipo de coisa simplesmente não acontecia, não no universo habitado por eles.

- Qual o seu problema com ele?

- Não fale bobagem, Sarugaki. Por que eu teria algum problema com meu próprio vice-capitão?

- Bem, você tem, não tem?

A resposta de Shinji foi o silêncio, de novo, e a resposta de Hiyori foi, também, bastante familiar – em um segundo a menina tinha pulado de seu próprio futon, consumido a distância que a separava do capitão e voado sobre ele, atingindo seu rosto com um chute poderoso e certeiro.

- Não venha com baboseira pra cima de mim, idiota! Se você tem algum problema, fale de uma vez e me deixe dormir logo!

Shinji, que tinha se deitado de novo com o impacto do chute, levantou o rosto procurando o de Hiyori. Ele não conseguia enxergar a sua expressão direito, mas não tinha dúvidas de que uma careta zangada estava desenhada em seu rosto sardento, e que seus olhos ambáricos brilhavam com invencível energia. Ela não ia desistir, aquilo ele já tinha aprendido. Mas havia coisas que simplesmente não podiam ser ditas.

Ele não gostava de Aizen, e não sabia explicar o motivo. Ou sabia, bem demais. O agradável vice-capitão fazia todos os alarmes internos de Shinji disparar ao mesmo tempo, com sua inteligência viva, seus ouvidos atentos, seu hábito de perambular por aí, oculto nas sombras. Sua zanpakutou.

Não, ele não gostava de Aizen. Ele _detestava_ Aizen. E detestava mais ainda a idéia de Aizen perto de Hiyori, pequena e jovem, forte, sim, mas completamente ignorante em relação a todas as coisas que Aizen conhecia e dominava com profana perfeição. Política. Ambição. Manipulação. Ilusão. O que Hiyori, cuja curta vida até então se resumira a lutar pela sobrevivência e manter o estômago cheio, podia entender daquelas artes sinistras, da busca desenfreada por poder mesmo quando já se tinha tudo necessário para viver? De que maneira ela poderia resistir a Aizen, se ele resolvesse se interessar por ela?

Não, aquilo não, ele não ia deixar. Nem que para isso precisasse abdicar da agradável e praticamente consumada idéia de ter a menina na sua divisão, nem que para isso precisasse matar o seu competente vice-capitão.

Aizen não ia chegar perto de Hiyori, nunca mais.

- Você sabe por que não gosta dele, Hiyori?

A pergunta a confundiu tanto que a menina nem percebeu que Shinji a chamara, pela primeira vez, pelo primeiro nome. Mesmo que tivesse percebido, aquilo não a teria perturbado – Hiyori não era inclinada a formalidades e, de qualquer forma, ela própria já tinha se acostumado a se referir ao capitão pelo primeiro nome, mesmo que apenas dentro da sua cabeça.

Quando ela deu sua resposta, alguns segundos depois, foi com perfeita consciência de quão insatisfatória ela era.

- Sei lá. É só uma sensação.

Ela deu de ombros e viu, na penumbra, o rosto de Shinji balançando para cima e para baixo, concordando silenciosamente, mais uma vez.

- O mesmo comigo, Hiyori. É só uma sensação.

* * *

N.A:

_Eu sempre imaginei três possíveis cenários para o primeiro encontro entre o Shinji e a Hiyori. No primeiro, eles se conheceriam desde antes da Academia. No segundo, eles teriam sido apresentados por Hikifune, com Hiyori já nomeada vice-capitã. O terceiro foi o que eu escolhi_

_Após terminar os dois primeiros capítulos, no entanto, um problema se revelou. Considerando a relação construída entre os dois, seria de se esperar, afinal de contas, que Hiyori acabasse na Quinta Divisão. A solução para esse problema veio com bastante facilidade: Aizen. Shinji desconfiava dele, afinal de contas, e a minha impressão é a de que ele sempre teve o instinto de proteger Hiyori o máximo possível. Então, nada mais natural que mantê-la longe do seu mais suspeito subordinado, não? Ok, avisem se eu estiver viajando. De qualquer forma, aí está o capítulo. Espero que gostem!_

_Críticas, elogios, perguntas e sugestões serão muitíssimo apreciados._

_Saudações,_

_Lady Macbeth_


	4. Quatro

**Quatro**

A primeira vez que Shinji rejeita Hiyori é uma das coisas mais dolorosas de toda a sua longa vida.

Era também, no entanto, inevitável. Mais de três anos tinham se passado desde o memorável dia em que o capitão de Quinta Divisão e a intratável estudante se conheceram, e a idéia de que a menina pertencia a Shinji e à Quinta Divisão já era algo absolutamente instalado e consumado na mente de todos os habitantes da Soul Society. Consumada e instalada na mente de Shinji, também, estava a inquietante e aterradora idéia de que _alguma_ coisa Aizen queria com sua prodigiosa protegida.

Ele gostaria de saber o que, aquilo ele queria, mas anos de convivência não tinham feito nada para ajudá-lo a desvendar seu suspeito e escorregadio vice-capitão, seus desejos, seus objetivos. Inveja, ambição, luxúria, ódio, nenhuma das habituais motivações que regiam a vida dos homens normais parecia adequada para explicar o interesse de um homem sofisticado como Aizen por uma órfã barulhenta, rude e intratável como Hiyori. O fato, no entanto, era que por algum obscuro motivo o vice-capitão estava sempre próximo à garota, oferecendo seus cumprimentos, seus sorrisos, sua ajuda, e saber que ela suspeitava e desgostava dele tanto quanto Shinji não servia de nada para aquietar a sua apreensão.

E, agora, Hiyori tinha se formado e todos na Soul Society, Shinji sabia – incluindo Aizen e a própria Hiyori – esperavam que ele lhe concedesse oficialmente o lugar que ela sempre tivera na Quinta Divisão. Perto dos olhos observadores e da influência venenosa de Aizen. Ele já tinha decidido há muito tempo, no entanto, que aquilo não ia acontecer, de jeito nenhum. Se aquilo era o que todos esperavam, bem, todos iam ficar profundamente decepcionados.

Incluindo, ele sabia muito bem, Hiyori.

Aquilo não significava que ele a abandonaria, obviamente. Contra a vontade dele, abrindo caminho árdua e involuntariamente com seus punhos, sua determinação e sua lealdade, a garota tinha encontrado um lugar em seu coração e, àquela altura da sua vida, Shinji não seria tolo suficiente para negar aquilo a si próprio. Fosse como fosse – ele não ia perder tempo tentando analisar aquilo – Hiyori era importante para ele. Ele não queria, apenas, que ela fosse feliz. Ele _precisava_ daquilo.

Restava, no entanto, o problema de onde, exatamente, encaixá-la. A garota já tinha declarado muitas vezes, durante as suas muitas brigas, berrando com toda a força de seus pequenos pulmões, que não tinha a menor intenção de entrar para uma divisão comandada por um capitão mariquinhas como Hirako Shinji, e que seu verdadeiro desejo era lutar por um lugar na Décima Primeira Divisão. Ninguém, muito menos Shinji, negaria que a idéia fazia sentido, considerando o caráter explosivo e o amor à luta que constituíam Hiyori. Aquilo não significava, no entanto, que fosse uma idéia agradável, pelo menos não para o capitão da Quinta Divisão. Hiyori era inteligente demais, tinha potencial demais. Seria imperdoável desperdiçar tudo aquilo a transformando em apenas mais uma das estúpidas e barulhentas máquinas de destruição da Décima Primeira Divisão. Sem contar que a idéia da pequena e ingênua Hiyori comendo, dormindo, lutando e vivendo entre os homens imorais e de sangue-quente da Décima Primeira era suficiente para deixar Shinji sem dormir por uma semana.

A Décima Terceira e a Oitava Divisão eram pouco melhores, considerando a reputação de seus capitães no que dizia respeito a pequenas e ingênuas jovens estudantes, e Shinji não conhecia os capitães da Terceira, da Sétima, da Nona e da Décima o suficiente para confiar-lhes algo tão precioso quanto Hiyori. Apenas um louco consideraria a pacata Quarta Divisão ou a pomposa Sexta como o lugar ideal para Hiyori, e Shinji preferia comer terra a ver sua protegida transformada num dos misteriosos assassinos da Segunda. A Primeira Divisão estava fora de cogitação - Yamamoto teria um ataque cardíaco se descobrisse que alguém que não tinha a menor idéia de como funcionava o sistema legal que regia a Soul Society conseguira se formar na Academia – e aquilo, no final, deixava Shinji com apenas uma opção.

- E então, Hikifune? O que me diz?

Ajoelhado no chão, com as mãos pacientemente pousadas sobre o colo, Shinji teve que esperar a grave e nobre capitã da Décima Segunda Divisão terminar toda a sua xícara de fumegante chá verde antes de obter a sua resposta.

- Pelo que você diz, a garota não é fácil.

- Eu nunca sonharia em tentar enganá-la, Hikifune. Não, ela não é fácil. Mas é leal, é forte e tem um potencial imensurável. Principalmente com alguém como você para guiá-la.

- Imagino que o motivo pelo qual você próprio não deseja guiá-la seja muito particular para ser mencionado.

- Exatamente.

Olhos que não perdoavam, não esqueciam e não ignoravam fixaram-se nos seus por um tempo imensurável, e Shinji ofereceu-se ao seu escrutínio, sentindo gotas de suor escorrendo por suas costas enquanto cada pedaço de sua mente e seu coração era profundamente dissecado e analisado.

Por fim, os lábios finos de Hikifune se abriram num sorriso largo e maternal, e Shinji perguntou-se como pudera sentir medo da recusa, lembrando-se de outro motivo pelo qual escolhera depositar sua protegida nos braços daquela mulher sábia e poderosa.

- É curioso, no entanto, que você me peça para oferecer à menina que faça o teste para a minha divisão. Então você não apenas não deseja que ela vá para a sua, mas também não confia nela para escolher sozinha para onde ir?

- Não é uma questão de não confiar. Hiyori é inexperiente, e não conhece os capitães. Ela precisa de alguém que a coloque no caminho certo. E o caminho certo é a sua divisão, Hikifune.

- É curioso que você pense assim, Shinji. Principalmente considerando alguém que conheci hoje de manhã.

- Do que está falando, Hikifune?

- Ah, nada demais. Apenas uma adorável jovem recém-formada, que veio bater à porta do meu escritório. Aparentemente, durante o período de testes por posições em todas as divisões ela escolheu tentar apenas a sua, e foi rejeitada. A minha divisão seria a sua segunda opção, mas ela estava tão confiante em conseguir a primeira que nem mesmo tentou. Eu aceitei testá-la, e devo admitir que ela se saiu extraordinariamente bem. Provavelmente teria conseguido o terceiro posto, se tivesse feito os testes no período certo. De qualquer forma, eu a aceitei em minha divisão, e tenho certeza de que a ascensão dela vai ser rápida. Ela me pareceu uma jovem admirável, responsável, muito educada e trabalhadora. Estou muito satisfeita por ter uma aquisição tão preciosa à minha divisão.

Hikifune ofereceu mais uma vez seu largo sorriso, dessa vez tilintando com uma ponta brincalhona de mistério, e Shinji encarou-a cuidadosamente, entendendo aonde ela queria chegar, mas sem conseguir acreditar.

- Você não pode estar falando dela...

- De fato, a jovem que eu conheci nesta manhã em nada lembra a descrição que você fez da sua protegida. Ela não era barulhenta ou ignorante, e parecia perfeitamente capaz de tomar suas próprias decisões com cuidado e sabedoria. Uma coisa que ela disse, no entanto, fez com que eu me lembrasse dela depois da conversa que tive com você.

- O quê?

- O nome dela, Shinji. Era Sarugaki Hiyori.

* * *

N.A:

_Capítulo bem curto, não? Apesar disso, é um dos capítulos mais importantes da história – a partir daí, a relação entre o Shinji e a Hiyori vai mudar definitivamente, para sempre._

_Espero que tenham gostado, e até a próxima!_

_Saudações,_

_Lady Macbeth_

_PS: Continuo esperando por reviews, hein? Não tem jeito, eu sou carente. É a vida._

_PS2: Alguém mais aí já roeu todas as unhas esperando pela próxima aparição do Shinji e da Hiyori no mangá? Eu quero ver esse dois lutando, por todos os deuses do universo!_


	5. Cinco

**Cinco**

A primeira reconciliação entre Shinji e Hiyori depois de uma briga séria vem acompanhada por uma cerimônia formal e um presente que ela detesta.

Desde o dia anterior aos testes para as posições na Quinta Divisão, quando a treinara pela última vez, Shinji não tinha mais visto Hiyori. Ele tinha encarregado Aizen de supervisionar os testes, sabendo que seria incapaz de rejeitar a menina caso visse o seu desempenho, e desde a divulgação dos resultados ela parecia ter se obliterado do universo. Hiyori não estava mais nos dormitórios da Academia, onde alguns dos recém-formados viviam até conseguir um lugar em alguma das divisões do Gotei 13. Tampouco era possível encontrá-la nos domínios da Décima Segunda Divisão, que ele passara a freqüentar quase obsessivamente desde sua reveladora conversa com Hikifune.

Falando naquilo, ele ainda não se recuperara do choque de saber que Hiyori – impulsiva, explosiva, intratável Hiyori – tinha sido capaz de tomar por conta própria uma decisão tão sensata quanto a de tentar um lugar na Décima Segunda Divisão e, acima de tudo, conquistar aquele lugar impressionando a exigente e criteriosa Hikifune. Ele se sentia, ao mesmo tempo, aliviado, orgulhoso, decepcionado e cruelmente magoado por ela não ter nem mesmo tentado confrontá-lo pela rejeição, abrindo mão tão facilmente dele e buscando seu lar em outros lugares. É claro, ele não devia ter se surpreendido – a capacidade de tomar conta de si sem qualquer assistência, a habilidade de levantar-se rapidamente depois das piores quedas e o desapego eram ciências que qualquer criança do Rukongai devia dominar com perfeição se desejasse sobreviver, e Hiyori era inegavelmente uma sobrevivente. Ainda assim...

Ainda assim, _ele _não era mais uma criança do Rukongai, não depois de mais de cem anos vivendo a fácil e confortável vida no Seireitei. Ao fim de tudo aquilo, fora ele quem acabara machucado, decepcionado, abandonado. Hiyori devia estar furiosa com ele, obviamente, sentindo-se traída e humilhada como nunca, mas a verdade era que no fundo Hiyori _esperava_ aquilo do mundo. Ela estava acostumada demais ao abandono e à solidão para se deixar perturbar por aquilo, e sabia engolir e esquecer a dor quando necessário, e seguir em frente.

Hirako Shinji, no entanto, tinha se esquecido de como fazer aquilo. Hiyori fazia parte de sua vida, e ele não sabia mais como existir sem ela. As manhãs agora pareciam mortas sem o seu enérgico despertar ao primeiro raio de sol, pronta para desafiar e lutar contra o mundo como fazia todos os dias. As tardes agora eram vazias, sem as horas que ele dedicava a treinar a menina, ensinando-a, moldando-a, aperfeiçoando-a exaustivamente. As noites agora soavam desoladoramente silenciosas, sem suas ofensas e reclamações contra a comida no jantar, a hora de dormir e o universo em geral, oferecidas a altos brados a quem quer que estivesse por perto.

Shinji _precisava_ de Hiyori, e que o inferno o consumisse em suas chamas se ele desistisse dela.

E era por isso que ele continuava freqüentando a Décima Segunda Divisão como se fosse sua própria casa, mesmo quando percebeu que os recrutas cochichavam pelas suas costas, imaginando o que ele podia querer ali, mesmo após a milésima declaração de Hikifune de que não, Hiyori não estava ali, mesmo depois de entender que Hiyori não queria vê-lo de jeito nenhum, e continuaria evitando-o com todas as suas forças até o fim do mundo. Obviamente, Shinji conseguiria encontrá-la se _realmente_ desejasse fazê-lo – ele seria capaz de reconhecer e seguir o reiatsu de Hiyori como se fosse o seu -, mas a verdade era que ele achava que seria mais decente, por enquanto, permitir que ela o evitasse em paz. O que não significava que Shinji desistiria de ficar por perto, para aproveitar qualquer chance de reencontrá-la ou estar lá em qualquer momento de necessidade. Ele simplesmente não podia ficar longe de Hiyori. E também não ia agüentar passar muito mais tempo sem falar com ela.

E fora aquele o motivo pelo qual, após décadas sem comparecer à cerimônia de formatura da Academia, Shinji decidira agraciar o evento com a sua presença, chegando ao amplo jardim onde a cerimônia se daria antes mesmo do nascer do sol.

As cadeiras onde deveriam se sentar os graduandos e os convidados já estavam cuidadosamente dispostas sobre o impecável gramado, e o tablado que os alunos deveriam subir para receber seus diplomas das mãos de seus professores já tinha sido montado e enfeitado com flores e flâmulas coloridas. Alguns alunos que, excitados e agitados com a perspectiva da cerimônia, tinham chegado tão cedo quanto ele, se espalhavam pelo gramado, cumprimentando Hirako Shinji timidamente quando o capitão da Quinta Divisão passava por eles, e cochichando furiosamente entre si quando ele lhes virava as costas. Pouco a pouco, o gramado foi se enchendo, o jardim ficando mais e mais iluminado pela luz do sol, e as cadeiras sendo ocupadas. Não havia, no entanto, qualquer sinal de Hiyori.

Finalmente, faltando apenas meia hora para a cerimônia, Shinji levantou-se de sua cadeira – sempre havia lugares reservados para os capitães naquele tipo de evento – decidido a arrastar Hiyori para cerimônia se necessário. Ele sabia que ela não tinha perdido a hora – a garota costumava estar de pé antes do sol nascer – e sabia que, por mais que fingisse não se importar com aquele tipo de coisa, seria impossível para alguém que vivera uma vida com tão poucos motivos para festejar esquecer-se de uma comemoração daquelas. O mais provável era que ela estivesse decidida a não comparecer à própria formatura, talvez por detestar o sentimentalismo e a nostalgia associados àquele tipo de evento, talvez por continuar determinada a evitar qualquer lugar onde houvesse a mais remota chance de Hirako Shinji aparecer. De qualquer forma, não importava. Aquilo era sério, e Shinji não ia deixar Hiyori fazer a bobagem de faltar a uma das cerimônias mais importantes de sua vida.

Ele precisou de apenas dois minutos, usando shunpo, para chegar aos domínios da Décima Segunda Divisão, e menos de um minuto para localizar o reiatsu de Hiyori e segui-lo. Como ele imaginara, àquela hora da manhã a garota ainda não tinha partido para o Rukongai ou o mundo real para executar as missões de que Hikifune a encarregava. Suprimindo o seu reiatsu cuidadosamente – ela provavelmente tentaria fugir se o sentisse – Shinji finalmente alcançou o bosque na fronteira do território da Décima Segunda Divisão, e Hiyori.

Ela estava treinando, e há muito tempo, pelo suor que escorria pelo seu rosto e encharcava suas roupas. Ele nunca a tinha visto no uniforme de shinigami, e parou por um instante para observá-la, tão diferente que doía, as roupas negras e fazendo-a parecer mais séria e mais velha, a aura calma, firme e inflexível de quem tinha encontrado seu lugar no mundo, a independência de quem não precisava mais de um professor, um mentor, um companheiro. Tão familiar que era doloroso, os golpes de espada cortando o ar, enérgicos e certeiros, o pé esquerdo ligeiramente à frente do direito, o ritmo pausado da respiração ofegante, o rosto sardento, os olhos de âmbar líquido cheios do desafio que ele conhecia tão bem. Hiyori.

Ele se lembrou então da situação e deu os passos finais, aproximando-se tão rápido que ela foi incapaz de perceber de quem se tratava e reagir antes que ele a tivesse bem segura pelos pulsos finos e quebradiços.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Por acaso não sabe que a sua maldita formatura é hoje, idiota? Esse tipo de coisa é importante para a Soul Society, faltar a uma cerimônia dessas vai manchar para sempre o seu currículo. Você nunca vai receber uma promoção, e pode esquecer a possibilidade de virar vice-capitã ou capitã!

A garota empurrou-o violentamente e, de algum modo, conseguiu se libertar das mãos que prendiam seus pulsos. Seu rosto se fechou numa careta perigosa, e por um momento Shinji pensou que ela tentaria chutá-lo no rosto ou atingi-lo com sua sandália. Hiyori, no entanto, permaneceu parada onde estava, quieta por um instante, e então falando, cheia de veneno na voz de moleque:

- E daí? Isso não é da sua conta. Não tem nada a ver com você. Eu não tenho nada a ver com você.

- Do que você está falando, idiota? Por acaso eu não te treinei por três anos? Por que diabos você acha que eu fiz isso? Para ver você estragar o seu futuro por pura teimosia? Deixe de ser idiota, enfie uma roupa limpa e vamos imediatamente para a sua formatura. Agora!

- Dane-se a maldita formatura! Eu não preciso dela! E dane-se _você! _Eu não preciso de você. Eu não preciso de mais nada. Estou bem onde estou. Deixe-me em paz, seu idiota.

Shinji encarou Hiyori por um instante, de volta ao impasse da primeira vez que a vira, há tanto tempo. Agora, no entanto, não havia ninguém assistindo. Agora, no entanto, ele a conhecia. Agora, no entanto...

- Bem, dane-se você também. Mas eu não gastei três anos da minha vida te treinando só para você se tornar uma shinigami qualquer que não conseguiu mais nada na vida por ser estúpida e teimosa. Se você não vai por bem, vai por mal.

E, sem dar atenção aos protestos de Hiyori, Shinji fez exatamente o que tinha feito há mais de três anos, agarrando a garota pela cintura e jogando-a sobre seus ombros, correndo como se sua vida dependesse disso enquanto ela gritava furiosamente e o atingia com seus punhos pequenos e fortes.

Para a surpresa da garota, ele não a levou diretamente ao jardim onde se daria a cerimônia, e sim de volta à Quinta Divisão, carregando-a pelos caminhos que ambos conheciam tão bem até os banhos públicos e jogando-a displicentemente à água. Ela levantou-se furiosamente, cuspindo, tossindo e quase caindo pelo peso das roupas molhadas, mas Shinji simplesmente enfiou-a de novo na água e jogou uma toalha em seu rosto.

- Tente se limpar um pouco e parecer apresentável. Seja rápida. Eu vou arranjar alguma coisa decente para você vestir. Você vai parecer uma idiota se aparecer por lá num uniforme sujo enquanto todos estão vestidos com suas melhores roupas.

Quando ele voltou, cinco minutos depois, Hiyori já estava fora da água, cuidadosamente embrulhada na toalha que lhe fora deixada. Shinji lhe estendeu a roupa prometida – que ele não tinha simplesmente arranjado, como dissera, e sim comprado há muitos meses, sabendo que Hiyori jamais se daria o trabalho de comprar algo elegante para usar na cerimônia de formatura – e a garota simplesmente encarou-o, incredulidade e rejeição perfeitamente estampadas em seu rosto infantil.

- Você é idiota ou o quê? De jeito nenhum que eu vou vestir isso.

Ela abaixou-se para pegar o uniforme jogado ao chão que estivera usando antes, mas seus movimentos, restringidos pela toalha, foram mais lentos que os dele, que pescou rapidamente as roupas suadas para longe do seu alcance e lhe estendeu novamente a yukata nova.

- Vista isso logo. Nós vamos chegar atrasados.

Ela encarou a roupa como se ela a tivesse insultado pessoalmente e depois desviou os olhos para ele, uma expressão estranhamente contida banhando o âmbar de seu olhar.

- É rosa, seu idiota.

- É _vermelho_. Você gosta de vermelho.

Era as duas coisas, o tecido de um rosa novo e brilhante, estampado com cascatas de flores vermelhas derramando-se dos ombros para as costas e os braços, e pétalas solitárias caindo até os pés. Relutantemente, como se a roupa fosse capaz de mordê-la, Hiyori segurou-a e repetiu, naquela voz estranhamente contida:

- É rosa. E eu não vou à formatura. Eu não quero ir. E muito menos com _você_.

- Você não tem opção, idiota. Conforme-se e vista logo isso.

- É _rosa_.

- Se você não vestir isso nesse instante, eu vou arrancar a sua maldita toalha e enfiar essa maldita roupa em você.

- Bem, eu não vou me vestir com _você_ olhando.

- Sem problemas.

Ele virou as costas, ouvindo pacientemente o som abafado da toalha pesada caindo no chão e, depois, o rumor suave de seda escorregando por pele macia e sendo cuidadosamente ajustada.

- Eu não sei amarrar isso.

Ele se virou e entendeu imediatamente ao ver Hiyori mantendo a yukata fechada com uma mão e estendendo-lhe com a outra o obi, cujo vermelho vibrante combinava perfeitamente com o que coloria seu rosto sardento. Ele pegou o tecido das mãos da menina e ordenou-lhe que lhe virasse as costas. A operação era complicada, mas não impossível – ele já tinha ajudado mais de uma mulher a tirar e voltar a colocar suas roupas – e, depois de alguns minutos, Hiyori estava vestida e relativamente apresentável, apesar das meias e sandálias sujas e o cabelo despenteado.

Depois de três anos treinando com Shinji, Hiyori não teve dificuldade em acompanhá-lo enquanto ele usava shunpo para voltar ao jardim onde se daria a cerimônia. Os alunos já estavam sendo chamados para receber seus diplomas, mas felizmente, ainda não chegara a vez de Sarugaki Hiyori, que se enfiara rapidamente entre as cadeiras reservadas aos graduandos e cumprimentara as pessoas ao seu redor com seu habitual olhar firme e desafiador. Como ela esperava, ninguém ousou comentar o seu atraso ou a absurda e incontestável cor de sua roupa e, quando seu nome foi finalmente chamado, foi com inegável orgulho que ela se levantou e subiu o tablado, cumprimentou os professores brevemente e pegou o diploma pelo qual tinha trabalhado tanto. O tempo todo, Hiyori sentira os olhos de Shinji sobre si, pesados e protetores. O tempo todo, ela percebeu, desde o dia em que eles tinham se conhecido.

Aquilo não significava que ela tinha esquecido o que acontecera, ou que o perdoara. Ela ainda estava furiosa, e ficaria por um bom tempo. Mas talvez, só talvez, ela pensou, enquanto descia cuidadosamente os degraus do tablado com os movimentos restringidos pela yukata – como ela conseguira usar shunpo vestindo aquilo era absolutamente incompreensível – ele tivesse um bom motivo para fazer o que fizera. Ela ainda não conseguia entender, de jeito nenhum. Também não conseguia perdoar. De qualquer forma, Shinji estava ali. E, ela tinha a impressão, ele sempre estaria.

E como diabos ele tinha arranjado aquela estúpida yukata rosa em menos de cinco minutos?

* * *

N.A:

_Hey! Capítulo novo!_

_Esse demorou um pouco mais que o habitual, ainda que tenha saído bem rápido pelos padrões do , não acham? De qualquer forma, não me culpem - a culpa é toda da minha faculdade maluca e da minha vida pessoal caótica. Além disso, há pouco mais de uma semana eu postei uma história nova, então acho que tenho sido bastante produtiva. O que posso dizer? Shinji e Hiyori me inspiram._

_Enfim, espero que tenham gostado. Para quem não entendeu, a turma da Hiyori já se formou e fez os testes para entrar para as divisões do Gotei 13, mas a cerimônia de formatura só aconteceu alguns meses ou semanas depois. E o Shinji poderia ter seguido o seu reiatsu e se reencontrado com ela antes, mas preferiu dar o espaço de que Hiyori precisava – até ver que aquilo acabaria prejudicando-a tanto quanto a ele. Não é incrível o jeito como ele pode ser maduro e compreensivo num minuto, e um completo idiota no outro?_

_E fala sério, eu precisava colocar a Hiyori numa roupa rosa. E precisava fazer o Shinji saber que ela gosta de vermelho. E claro, precisava fazer a pobre garota corar. De raiva ou de vergonha? Com Hiyori, nunca se sabe..._

_Bem, até o próximo capítulo!_

_Saudações,_

_Lady Macbeth_

_PS: Eu sou sem vergonha, insistente, e não me canso de pedir. Reviews, reviews, reviews! Mesmo que seja só algo como "Ok, ler a sua fic não foi uma perda total de tempo.", ou "Oh, espero ler o próximo capítulo logo!", ou ainda "Querida, você vai fazer um favor ao universo e a si mesma se parar de perder tempo com isso. Escrever não é o seu talento. Mas ouvi dizer que abriram vagas para gari.". Obviamente, também aceito perguntas, sugestões, elogios, críticas, análises detalhadas sobre a minha escrita, propostas de casamento (apenas de homens gatos e milionários) e barras de chocolate._

_PS2: E não, Bleach não pertence à minha pobre pessoa. Se pertencesse, Hisagi Shuuhei não apareceria no mangá. Ele ficaria trancado no meu quarto o dia inteiro, e nós teríamos uma longa conversa sobre aquela tatuagem no rosto dele_


	6. Seis

**Seis**

A primeira vez que Shinji e Hiyori dormem juntos é por causa de Hikifune, de uma festa e do saquê.

Talvez a culpa tenha sido um pouco de Shinji e Hiyori também – dela por ter trabalhado o suficiente para se tornar vice-capitã, dele por estar lá. A verdade é que ninguém se surpreendeu quando a promoção de Sarugaki Hiyori foi anunciada. Apesar do seu temperamento difícil – ou demoníaco, como diriam os menos cuidadosos – o poder, a dedicação e a eficiência da pequena shinigami eram incontestáveis. Ela não se destacava apenas por ser perfeitamente pontual, imune ao tédio e à preguiça ou por cumprir suas missões com perfeição, ainda que com muitas reclamações e através de métodos ocasionalmente duvidosos. Rapidamente, de algum modo, a garota se tornara a mais indispensável ajudante da capitã Hikifune, lidando com a papelada que ela não tinha paciência para ler, treinando e tornando fortes e obedientes os recrutas mais novos à custa de muitas ameaças e surras homéricas. Em pouco tempo, todos os capitães do Gotei 13 conheciam a irritável menina que corria o Seireitei inteiro todos os dias, de um lado para o outro, cuidando de todos os assuntos relativos à Décima Segunda Divisão. E, em menos tempo ainda, estavam todos questionando Hikifune sobre a garota – que eles recordavam vagamente como a antiga protegida de Hirako Shinji, e havia quem jurasse que os dois tinham sido amantes no passado – e recomendando que ela a promovesse e rebaixasse de uma vez por todas seu preguiçoso vice-capitão.

De qualquer modo, quando a promoção de Hiyori foi finalmente anunciada, foi surpreendente – pelo menos para a garota – o número e a variedade de pessoas que apareceu para cumprimentá-la e felicitá-la pelo acontecimento. A natural conseqüência foi que todos - os recrutas da Décima Segunda Divisão, alguns da Quinta, Hikifune, Shinji e boa parte dos outros capitães e vice-capitães – acabaram arrastando-a para um bar qualquer no primeiro distrito do Rukongai, onde música, gritos e saquê correram soltos desde o pôr do sol até a manhã do dia seguinte.

Em seus vinte ou trinta anos de vida – ela não tinha muita certeza de sua idade, mas imaginava que fosse algo assim – Hiyori tivera poucos motivos para festejar e comemorar daquele jeito, e menos ainda oportunidades para fazê-lo. Seus anos no Rukongai tinham sido completamente solitários em sua essência, constituídos apenas por alianças efêmeras e desconfiadas em busca de comida ou abrigo. Ela não tinha a menor idéia de quando era o seu aniversário, e ninguém se importava, de qualquer forma. Feriados não existiam, também, não para quem tinha que se preocupar todos os dias com a necessidade de arranjar algo para comer e um lugar seco onde dormir. Mesmo o dia em que ela fizera o teste para a Academia e, milagrosamente, passara, fora um dia triste e solitário, suavizado apenas pelo alívio de saber que aquela seria uma das últimas vezes em que ela passaria fome e frio – todos sabiam que, apesar da rotina rígida, a Academia servia refeições regulares e oferecia dormitórios quentes e secos, o que era melhor do que qualquer coisa que ela jamais tivera.

Vieram então os dias da Academia, onde o trabalho era árduo e constante, e o seu caráter difícil e a inveja e medo dos colegas a mantiveram tão solitária quanto nos anos de Rukongai. Conhecer Shinji a aliviara um pouco daquela solidão, mas sua relação baseava-se apenas no treinamento e nos conselhos que ele lhe oferecia, e que ela aceitava relutantemente, mas também sofregamente, ansiosa por progredir, melhorar, se aperfeiçoar – e, naquele tipo de relação, não havia tempo para festas. Então viera a formatura e, na época, ela estava magoada demais para comemorar com os colegas de quem, de qualquer forma, ainda se sentia muito distante. Agora, no entanto, era diferente.

Talvez ela tivesse mudado, naqueles anos. Todos diziam, afinal de contas, que a idade trazia sabedoria, e a verdade era que ela tinha aprendido ao menos a distinguir quando podia ser o que bem quisesse – violenta, rude, impulsiva – e quando devia ser, ou pelo menos parecer, calma e respeitosa. O fato de que ela finalmente saíra da base da cadeia alimentar na Soul Society, também, devia ajudar em alguma coisa – ela encontrava-se agora numa posição que lhe permitia ser admirada pelas suas qualidades e perdoada por seus defeitos. Por fim, o estranho era que, onde quer que olhasse, Hiyori via ao seu redor apenas um monte de gente excêntrica e curiosa, que não se perturbava com seu temperamento e até mesmo se divertia com ele.

- Pare de olhar para o nada, Hiyo-chan! Vamos nos divertir!

Hiyori soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e sentiu sua cabeça girar enquanto a barulhenta vice-capitã da Nona Divisão – Mashiro-qualquer-coisa, que já tinha tomado saquê suficiente para encher um oceano – a agarrava pelos pulsos e arrastava em direção ao bar. O olhar decidido da garota ao enfiar em suas mãos uma garrafa de saquê fez Hiyori hesitar pela primeira vez na vida diante de uma possibilidade de confronto, e nem mesmo a voz pesada do capitão da Nona Divisão ordenando rispidamente que Mashiro deixasse "Sarugaki-fukutaichou" em paz dissolveu a resolução da garota de cabelos verdes, que só parou de gritar e girar ao redor da recém promovida vice-capitã quando Hiyori finalmente fechou os olhos e tomou o primeiro gole de saquê de sua vida.

Ela esperava que sua garganta queimasse, mas a bebida desceu suave como água, e o ambiente quente e enfumaçado do bar a tinha deixado com sede. Hiyori tomou mais um longo gole, e depois outro, e mais outro, e depois a garrafa leve, vazia, escorregou de seus dedos enquanto Mashiro soltava gritinhos de excitação. Hiyori balançou a cabeça, mas o barulho da outra garota não estava irritando-a tanto quanto antes, e uma súbita e incompreensível vontade de rir atingiu-a.

Ela deu um passo para trás para evitar os esbarrões de Mashiro, que continuava girando ao seu redor, mas agora o mundo parecia girar também, balançando suavemente, como num barco – não que ela já tivesse passeado de barco, mas devia ser assim – e seus passos pareciam leves e macios como se ela estivesse andando na Lua – não, novamente, que ela já tivesse passeado na Lua.

- Você está bêbada.

Ela ergueu o rosto para encarar Shinji, sem perceber seu corpo inclinando-se para trás ao fazê-lo e a expressão exasperada no rosto do capitão ao passar um braço pelas suas costas para impedi-la de cair. Ele tinha se abaixado para segurá-la – ela podia sentir vagamente o calor dos dedos dele pelo tecido do uniforme, mas por algum motivo aquilo não a incomodava como deveria – mas ainda parecia tão ridícula e impossivelmente alto que ela não conseguiu suprimir as risadinhas escapando pela sua boca, e não parou de rir nem quando o viu revirando os olhos, exasperado, e voltando-se para alguém atrás dele.

- Ela está bêbada, está vendo?

- Bem, e daí? Ela está se divertindo, Shinji. Você devia se divertir também.

- Divertindo? Hikifune, se eu a soltar, ela vai cair no chão como uma tábua de madeira.

- Não vou não. Pare de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui, idiota.

As palavras saíram um pouco emboladas, mas pela cara de Shinji ela tinha conseguido passar a sua mensagem perfeitamente, e ela riu mais uma vez, achando a seriedade dele absolutamente hilária. Depois ela tentou atingi-lo com sua sandália, como sempre fazia, mas de algum modo sua mira saiu violentamente errada e o calçado atingiu o vice-capitão da Décima Primeira Divisão, no outro lado do bar, que levantou uma cadeira e a quebrou em cima do homem ao seu lado, que reagiu violentamente, e uma briga absurda – e completamente hilária – começou. Em algum ponto do bar, a gargalhada aguda de Mashiro tilintava histericamente, enquanto o capitão Kyoraku tirava sua grave – e agora ligeiramente corada – vice-capitã para dançar, segurando-a um pouco mais próxima do que a música exigia. Numa mesa não muito distante, o capitão Ukitake e a capitã Unohana – o que _ela _estava fazendo ali? – conversavam tranqüilamente, como se estivessem tomando chá num jardim florido, e não no meio do caos e do barulho de um bar sórdido no meio do Rukongai. Um dos seus subordinados agora a tinha arrastado para longe de Shinji, exigindo amigavelmente que ela contasse aos outros a história daquela missão no mundo humano em que um policial exigira que ela lutasse com ele para provar que a espada que carregava era realmente sua, sem perceber que estava falando com um espírito morto há sabe-se lá quantos anos.

Ela contou a história, e outra depois dessa, e depois mais outra, e a cada pausa que ela fazia uma nova dose de saquê lhe era servida, e sua risada saía cada vez com mais facilidade, sua voz cada vez mais embolada, seus passos cada vez mais leves. E então ela se levantou para fazer sabe-se lá o que, e o mundo virou de cabeça para baixo violentamente, e ela sabia que ia cair, mas a única coisa que lhe ocorreu foi pensar "Blá" e deixar seu corpo cair, como Shinji dissera, como uma tábua de madeira.

E o engraçado era que de repente Shinji estava ali de novo, mas não parecia mais tão alto quanto antes, e os pés dela estavam pendurados no ar, e os braços dele aninhando-a junto ao peito como se ela fosse um bebê. Ocorreu a Hiyori que ele era um idiota que merecia uma sandália na cara, mas ela tinha perdido suas _duas _sandálias de algum modo, e Hiyori sentiu vontade de rir de novo, mas o que saiu foi um soluço e um choramingar infantil.

- Estou enjoada, Shinji.

- É claro que está, sua idiota.

Sem dizer mais nada, ele carregou-a para fora do bar e sentou-a cuidadosamente na calçada, encostando-se a uma parede e observando-a criticamente com os braços cruzados.

- Agora fique quieta e tente não vomitar nas suas roupas.

- Do que você está falando, idiota? Eu não vou...

E então suas palavras foram interrompidas, por que ela _estava_ vomitando, e o aviso de Shinji não valera nada, porque suas roupas agora estavam úmidas e pegajosas, e com um cheiro que a deixou ainda mais enjoada, e então ela estava de joelhos na calçada, despejando copiosamente tudo o que tinha comido naquele dia – e o que _não_ tinha comido também – na sarjeta.

- Divertindo-se. Gostaria que Hikifune visse como você está se divertindo agora.

- Cale a boca, Shinji idiota – ela tinha finalmente parado, agora, e deitara-se na calçada, sentindo com alívio o chão frio refrescar a sua pele – Eu quero dormir.

- É, aposto que quer. E aposto que, se eu deixar, você vai dormir aqui mesmo e acordar amanhã sem saber quem é ou como veio parar aqui. Uma maneira brilhantemente respeitável de começar seu reinado como a nova vice-capitã da Décima Segunda Divisão.

- Você... – ela encarou-o malignamente, sentindo vontade de chutar seu rosto, mas também uma absoluta incapacidade de fazê-lo - É chato.

- E você deve se achar fenomenal, jogada na calçada como um saco de batatas sujo de vômito.

Shinji preparou-se para ouvir novamente algum comentário embolado sobre como ele era chato ou idiota, mas sua única resposta com um ressonar suave e pausado, e foi com exasperada incredulidade que ele encarou a menina adormecida na calçada, o braço direito estendido para o lado – exatamente onde ela vomitara alguns segundos antes – e o outro pousado sobre seu peito magro, que subia e descia calmamente. Ele balançou a cabeça, irritado – suas roupas iam ficar imundas – e se abaixou para pegar a menina mais uma vez nos braços. Ela se aninhou junto ao seu peito, enfiando a cabeça nas dobras de suas roupas e agarrando um punhado do tecido com a mão direita, completamente imunda.

Havia agora o problema de onde levá-la. Ele próprio tinha bebido algumas doses de saquê e, apesar de não estar nem de longe tão bêbado quanto os outros no bar, não se sentia disposto a carregar a garota até a distante Décima Segunda Divisão e depois fazer a longa caminhada até seus próprios aposentos. Ele podia deixá-la sob os cuidados de Hikifune também, mas considerando o quanto a capitã tinha bebido, era bem provável que ela esquecesse a garota no bar.

Das profundezas de seu sono, Hiyori sussurrou algo que soou suspeitamente como "Shinji idiota", e ele pensou que devia ser idiota mesmo, cuidado de uma pirralha bêbada e imunda quando podia estar se divertindo no bar e dando atenção a alguma das adoráveis jovens que tentaram iniciar uma conversa timidamente com o imponente capitão da Quinta Divisão do Gotei 13.

Com um suspiro de resignação, Shinji ajeitou Hiyori em seus braços e seguiu num passo não muito seguro em direção à Quinta Divisão. Felizmente, a maioria dos seus subordinados ainda estava festejando no bar, ou tinha se retirado cedo da festa e rumado diretamente para a cama, e ninguém presenciou a patética caminhada do capitão Hirako Shinji em direção aos seus aposentos.

Ele precisou colocar Hiyori no chão para abrir a porta – e riu suavemente ao vê-la se enrolar como uma bola, segurando seu pé como se fosse um ursinho de pelúcia. O riso morreu quando Shinji se lembrou de como a mão dela estava suja, e ele levantou-a mais uma vez nos braços e entrou no quarto, deitando-a finalmente no futon e fechando a porta do quarto.

Agora, ele precisava resolver o que fazer com ela – e consigo mesmo. Uma breve olhada na garota deixou-o decidido a dar um jeito no seu estado lastimável – ela não ficaria muito feliz ao acordar imunda como estava. Provavelmente também não ficaria muito feliz ao saber que fora _ele_ quem a ajudara, mas aquilo não lhe pareceu muito importante na hora.

Decidindo-se, Shinji rumou para fora do quarto e voltou alguns minutos depois, carregando um pano limpo e dois baldes de água fria. Um pouco mais desajeitado do que seria normalmente, o capitão ajoelhou-se junto a Hiyori e, depois de espiar para ver se ela estava realmente adormecida – ele estava bêbado, não suicida – começou a retirar cuidadosamente suas roupas imundas.

Por todo o tempo em que suas mãos trabalharam, movendo os braços para livrá-los das mangas, levantando as costas do colchão para libertá-las do tecido preto que as cobria, Shinji pensou veemente em não olhar, nunca olhar, de jeito nenhum, Hiyori o _mataria_ se descobrisse, sem perceber que, o tempo todo, seus olhos permaneceram teimosamente fixos na pele que ia se descobrindo pouco a pouco, as clavículas salientes, os braços finos cobertos por uma suave penugem dourada, os seios pequenos e absolutamente perfeitos – droga, ele estava olhando sem a menor sombra de dúvida, ele não podia fazer aquilo, era _Hiyori_, e ele definitivamente _não_ ia tocar – e a pele dela era surpreendentemente morna e macia, e ele a amava, droga, ela inteira, desde as pontas de seus pés absurdamente minúsculos até o último fio de seus cabelos sujos de vômito.

Shinji obrigou-se a se afastar, ligeiramente ofegante, e mergulhou o pano que trouxera no balde de água fria, pressionando-o contra o rosto e forçando-se a se acalmar. Era _Hiyori_, droga. Hiyori, que ele tratava como um moleque e amava como uma irmã. Não havia por que ficar agitado daquele jeito.

De qualquer forma, agora que começara, ele tinha que terminar.

Tomando cuidado para não tocar de novo a pele da garota, Shinji mergulhou o pano novamente num dos baldes de água fria e retirou-o, passando-o delicadamente pelo corpo de Hiyori, que estremeceu suavemente e soltou um grunhido de protesto ao sentir o pano frio contra sua pele quente. Respirando pausadamente, ele repetiu a operação, uma, duas, três vezes, até que a garota lhe parecesse suficientemente limpa. Evitando olhar para ela, Shinji percorreu os olhos pelo quarto, pausando momentaneamente nas roupas imundas descartadas no chão. Não dava nem para cogitar a idéia de vesti-la novamente naquilo, não depois de todo o trabalho que ele tivera para limpá-la. Ele levantou-se, sabendo exatamente o que ia fazer antes mesmo de pensar naquilo, e abriu seu armário, desdobrando cuidadosamente um de seus haoris limpos e enfiando-o com cuidado em Hiyori. Ela era tão pequena que a roupa engolia completamente seu corpo e, presa com uma faixa, assemelhava-se à perfeitamente decente yukata que ela costumava usar à noite na época em que dormia em seu quarto, quando ele a treinava durante as férias da Academia.

Ele ainda dedicou alguns minutos à tarefa de lavar e pentear os fios dourados de Hiyori – ela tinha um cabelo tão bonito, se ao menos cuidasse dele como deveria... – e, por fim, cobriu-a, satisfeito com a tarefa cumprida.

Restava o problema do que fazer consigo. Suspirando, cansado, Shinji levantou-se, pegou as roupas de Hiyori e uma yukata limpa para si e rumou para a casa de banho privada a que tinha direito como capitão. Finalmente satisfeito, depois de limpar-se, vestir-se e lavar as suas roupas e as da garota, Shinji voltou para o quarto, preenchido pelo som suave do ressonar profundo de Hiyori. Mesmo através de todo o seu cansaço, o capitão sorriu ternamente diante da visão da garota adormecida. Como uma coisa tão pequena e inocente podia tê-lo perturbado tanto era algo que ele não conseguia – nem queria – entender, nem em um milhão de anos.

Ela parecia tão tranqüila, tão inofensiva, e ele estava tão cansado, que não pensou nem por um segundo antes de deitar-se ao seu lado e envolvê-la em seus braços, mergulhando de cabeça no sono mais profundo e reparador de toda a sua vida.

* * *

N.A:

_Então... Só assim para fazer a Hiyori baixar a guardar e deixar o Shinji cuidar dela, não é mesmo? Não que ela tenha dado permissão, mas enfim... Eu não gostaria de estar no lugar do Shinji quando ela acordar, isso é fato._

_De resto, devo dizer que esse capítulo é um tantinho mais autobiográfico do que seria desejável. Fica o aviso, crianças: não bebam. Sério. Nunca. Graças aos deuses, eu sou caridosa e não vou escrever sobre a maldita ressaca que a Hiyori vai ter no dia seguinte. Mas, na vida real, ressacas existem. Oh, elas existem. Sem falar naquele carinha que você jurou que nunca... Argh._

_Enfim, não bebam._

_Quem sabe um dia, no entanto, eu consigo embebedar o Kubo e fazer com que ele me venda Bleach por um chiclete de hortelã. Aí Bleach vai pertencer a mim. Até lá, tudo que eu tenho é a resolução de nunca mais beber e um chiclete de hortelã._

_Saudações,_

_Lady Macbeth_


	7. Sete

**Sete**

A primeira vez que Shinji vê Hiyori chorar é, também, a primeira declaração de amor – involuntária e inconsciente – entre os dois.

Estava chovendo tanto que parecia que céu e mar eram amantes, querendo unir-se completamente depois de cinco bilhões de anos, e todas as pessoas com algum bom senso que Shinji conhecia estavam bem seguras dentro de quatro paredes e debaixo de um teto, comemorando alegremente a promoção da capitã Hikifune.

Sarugaki Hiyori, claro, não era conhecida pelo seu bom senso

Ele precisou de apenas alguns segundos para perceber que a garota não estava em parte alguma do grande e barulhento salão – o maior que a Décima Segunda Divisão era capaz de oferecer. A presença de Hiyori, afinal de contas, era tudo, menos discreta. Se ela estivesse ali, alguma briga violenta já teria se iniciado, algum velho venerável estaria sendo escandalosamente insultado, imprudentes doses de saquê estariam sendo derramadas. Tudo, no entanto, estava calmo, tudo menos o mundo lá fora, agitado e sacudido por violentas convulsões de dor, raiva e amargura. Hiyori, obviamente, estava lá fora, também.

Shinji girou sobre os calcanhares e deu as costas para o salão, sem nem mesmo oferecer seus cumprimentos à nobre homenageada da festa. Assim que a porta de correr se abriu à sua passagem, gotas de chuva trazida pelo vento cortante atingiram-no com a força de mil furacões, beliscando e lambendo sua pele como lágrimas de paixão. Ele não precisou parar nem por um instante para sentir o reiatsu de Hiyori, seguindo-o com a confiança de um cego pelo caminho mil vezes percorrido, guiado pelo som do pulsar violento de raiva e tristeza que ecoava dentro de seu próprio coração, cada vez mais forte, à medida que ele avançava em meio à chuva e aos trovões, pelos jardins alagados da Décima Segunda Divisão, pelas ruas vazias do Seireitei e pelos becos escuros do Rukongai, até as fronteiras do mundo que eles habitavam e conheciam, onde o universo chegava ao fim e tudo perdia a importância.

Foi fácil descobrir a menina na paisagem desolada, silhueta dobrada pelo peso das roupas encharcadas e do sofrimento imensurável, cabelos soltos e desordenados escurecidos pela chuva, cabeça baixa para esconder do mundo a visão proibida de olhos vermelhos e lacrimejantes.

Ele se aproximou com cuidado, sentindo o terreno instável e desconhecido diante de si, ombros sacudindo na convulsão que regia a tempestade ao seu redor, punhos cerrados socando o chão que nada fizera, soluços e uivos de dor escapando pelo rosa delicado e macio de seus lábios entreabertos. Parou respeitosamente ao perceber o corpo pequeno se tensionar ao perceber a sua presença, e continuou cautelosamente ao perceber-se não bem vindo, mas ao menos aceito.

- Eu sabia que você estava triste, mas não imaginava o quanto. Desculpe-me.

- Por quê? Você não pode fazer nada. A culpa não é _sua_.

As palavras saíram com dificuldade, abafadas e constrangidas pelo ranger de dentes e a rouquidão da voz cansada de gritar e chorar, e a amargura nelas contida revelava que Hiyori tinha uma idéia muito específica de quem era o culpado.

- Ainda assim – ele declarou, com cuidado – Eu devia ter imaginado. Hikifune é importante para você.

A tempestade de lágrimas tinha se acalmado, e o único som que se ouvia era o uivo melancólico do vento e o gotejar incessante da chuva enquanto sabe-se lá que pensamentos corriam pela insondável mente de Hiyori.

- É, acho que sim. É. Pena que não seja mútuo.

A voz dela soou estranhamente vazia ao finalmente revelar o que tinha sido escondido por tanto tempo, e Shinji viu-se desorientado por um instante, sem a menor idéia do que fazer diante de um dilema tão profundo e insolúvel, diante de uma verdade tão inquestionável e, ao mesmo tempo, tão errada.

Shinji sabia que precisava de apenas dois dedos para contar as pessoas em que Hiyori tinha confiado em toda a sua vida, e sabia também que ambas tinham-na decepcionado com uma crueldade desumana, ainda que inevitável, ainda que involuntária. Ele sabia que os quase dez anos que tinham se passado desde a formatura de Hiyori não tinham sido suficientes para lavar a dor e explicar a traição que ele cometera ao rejeitar a sua candidatura a um posto na Quinta Divisão. Shinji sabia que Hiyori nunca mais confiaria nele como confiara a princípio, não importando o que ele fizesse para mostrar-lhe que ela era, ao menos para ele, a pessoa mais importante do mundo. Ela não podia entender, porque ele não podia dizer a verdade, e tudo o que ela sabia era que ele a rejeitara e humilhara na primeira oportunidade que ela lhe dera, na primeira vez que ela se colocara numa posição vulnerável, esperando abertamente por aprovação e aceitação.

E agora, Hikifune.

Shinji sabia que Hiyori era feliz na Décima Segunda Divisão, e sabia que grande parte daquela felicidade devia-se à rígida e grave mulher que a comandava. O fato era que, de algum modo, por algum motivo, a improvável dupla de Hikifune e Hiyori tinha dado inacreditavelmente certo. A exigente e inflexível mulher aprendera a oferecer à garota as mais absurdas e improváveis concessões, a mais absoluta confiança, o mais profundo respeito, e Hiyori respondera à altura, dedicando-lhe afeto, admiração e lealdade como nunca se vira antes na Soul Society. Shinji sabia que seu frágil espaço no coração de Hiyori, conquistado com tanta dedicação e sacrifício, mal se comparava ao enorme domínio de Hikifune, e podia apenas imaginar o quanto aquele coração devia estar despedaçado ao ver-se traído e abandonado pela segunda vez.

A palma de sua mão direita, bem aberta, cortou o ar e atingiu a cabeça de Hiyori, lançando-a de cara na lama. A garota virou-se, apoiada sobre os cotovelos, e encarou-o, fúria e confusão desmanchando por um momento a dor em seus olhos ambáricos.

- O que você está fazendo, idiota?

- A única idiota aqui é você, se não consegue perceber a verdade. Será que não vê que Hikifune só aceitou a promoção porque confia em você?

- Não diga bobagens, idiota.

- Já disse que a única idiota aqui é você, insultando a sua capitã desse jeito. Você sabe que a Décima Segunda Divisão é a coisa mais importante no mundo para Hikifune. E você sabe que ela está indo embora, para sempre, deixando-a nas mãos de um idiota qualquer que nós nem sabemos quem é. Você acha que ela faria isso, que ela realmente conseguiria, se não soubesse que você vai estar lá, para cuidar de tudo? Hikifune confia em você, Hiyori, e essa é a maior prova de amor que ela poderia te dar.

- Não seja idiota. Não sou _eu_ quem vai cuidar de tudo. Não sou eu a maldita capitã.

- Não seja idiota _você_. Todo mundo sabe que esse capitão novo não vai ter a menor chance, não com você lá. A Décima Segunda Divisão é sua, Hiyori. Ela precisa de você. Eles precisam de você, todos eles. Hikifune precisa de você. Eu pre...

- Cale a boca, idiota.

Ele parou, ligeiramente ofegante, antes que pudesse dizer alguma bobagem, e esperou, sentindo a chuva pesada refrescar seu rosto afogueado. Hiyori se acomodou no lugar onde ele a jogara, sem se importar com a lama ao seu redor, e ele sentou-se ao seu lado, sem importar-se com o olhar venenoso que ela lhe lançou. Por fim, depois de alguns instantes ouvindo apenas chuva, vento e trovões, sua vozinha se ergueu no ar, firme, teimosa e desafiadora como sempre.

- Não importa se ela confia em mim. Eu estou cansada de ficar sozinha.

Ele encarou-a boquiaberto, sem acreditar que aquelas palavras estavam realmente saindo da boca da reservada e pragmática Hiyori, e precisou de apenas um segundo para decidir que, se ela podia falar o que estava sentindo, ele também podia.

- Você não está sozinha, idiota. Nunca vai estar. Eu...

Os olhos dela, graves e imutáveis, fixaram-se nos dele, e por um instante Shinji se esqueceu de respirar. Ela sabia que ele estava lá. Ela aceitava. Ela...

- Você não entende – ela declarou, torcendo o nariz e franzindo o cenho numa careta contemplativa – Eu nunca tive uma família. Sempre estive sozinha. Sempre cuidei de mim. A capitã Hikifune... Ela era... Era a minha família.

- Você não está sozinha, Hiyori. Eu...

- _Você_ não importa. Não é de você que eu preciso, Shinji. Você é outra coisa.

Ele abriu a boca, tentando engolir ar para preencher o vazio no coração, buscando respirar como se tivesse sido atingido nos pulmões por um golpe de espada, e sua expressão ultrajada, ofendida, deve ter sido absolutamente óbvia para Hiyori, pois a garota ergueu-se de sua posição, levantando-se num salto, cruzando os braços e declarando, lógica e absurda como sempre:

- Você diz que _eu _sou a idiota, mas você não entende, não é? Hikifune era a minha mãe. Você, você não é meu pai, nem meu irmão, nem nada. Você é outra coisa, e eu não quero lidar com isso agora. Então vê se me deixa em paz e vai cuidar da sua vida.

Com um último olhar inexplicável, Hiyori descruzou os braços, girou sobre os calcanhares e lhe deu as costas, indo embora naquele passo de criança que ele conhecia tão bem, balançando quase imperceptivelmente, de um lado para o outro, os quadris estreitos de moleque, e desvanecendo-se no meio da chuva como um sonho com o qual ele nunca se atreveria a sonhar.

Ele nunca se atreveria a sonhar com o que, exatamente, era para Hiyori.

* * *

N.A:

_Então, dessa vez eu levei mais tempo que de costume para atualizar. A culpa é toda da minha faculdade enlouquecida, juro. Não tive tempo nem de respirar nessas últimas semanas. _

_Além disso, esse foi um capítulo particularmente difícil. Eu não queria deixar nada muito explícito – para mim, a essa altura, nem o Shinji nem a Hiyori sabem o que, exatamente, sentem – mas também não queria deixar as coisas muito no ar. No fim, acho que acabei sendo mais explícita do que gostaria, mas tudo bem. De qualquer forma, até que gostei de como ficou. E vocês, o que acharam? Estou ansiosa por saber o que vocês pensam, mandem reviews, reviews, reviews!_

_Saudações,_

_Lady Macbeth_

_PS: Para quem já leu o capítulo 375 do mangá: ok, se o Kubo não mostrar a Hiyori lutando eu vou ter um treco. Bem, pelo menos agora nós fomos apresentados à zanpakutou dela. E que espada, hein? Estou pensando em escrever uma oneshot sobre Hiyori e a Kubikiri Orochi, quando tiver tempo._


	8. Oito

**Oito**

A primeira vez que Shinji sente ciúmes de Hiyori é, obviamente, por causa de Urahara Kisuke.

Sinceramente, o homem era um idiota. Shinji tinha ido até ele, e tinha deixado perfeitamente claro, no seu jeito desleixado e de poucas palavras, que Hiyori era território marcado. O que mais um respeitável e centenário capitão poderia querer, indo até um capitão mais jovem no meio da noite e falando bobagens sobre uma pirralha mal educada e barulhenta cujo único objetivo na vida parecia ser maltratá-lo e humilhá-lo o máximo possível? Ele não podia dizer que ela fazia aquilo porque era incapaz de mostrar afeto e intimidade de outra maneira, e não podia dizer que aceitava o tratamento brutal porque era a única maneira de sentir o toque da sua pele e ouvir o som da sua voz, e porque no fundo ele merecia, mereceria por um milhão de anos, até pagar sua dívida com ela. Mas Urahara não era nenhuma criança, e devia ser perfeitamente capaz de entender que Hiyori simplesmente _não_ estava disponível. Não estava disponível para perambular ao seu lado pelos corredores do Seireitei, não estava disponível para passar horas confinada dentro de laboratórios escuros com ele, não estava disponível para fazer o que ele queria, quando ele queria, do modo que ele queria.

Hiyori, obviamente, não tornava as coisas mais fáceis. Ele entendia, claro – ela precisava honrar seu compromisso com Hikifune, velar pela divisão que a ex-capitã deixara em suas mãos, mostrar àquele novo e excêntrico capitão que a Décima Segunda Divisão podia pertencer agora a ele, mas que ainda havia regras e serem seguidas e padrões a serem mantidos. Ainda assim...

Ainda assim, havia coisas que ela definitivamente não precisava fazer. Ela não precisava andar ao seu lado o tempo todo, por toda a Soul Society, como seu fosse seu cãozinho de estimação ou, pior, sua companheira consumada. Não precisava passar madrugadas no laboratório, fazendo sabe-se lá o que com aquele homem estranho e escorregadio. E não precisava, definitivamente, andar por aí o chamando de idiota e chutando-o na cara, oferecendo-lhe livremente os insultos e agressões que antes pertenciam apenas a Shinji.

Ela não precisava, também, gastar cada um dos raros segundos que eles passavam juntos falando incessante e exaustivamente das malditas coisas que fazia com seu novo capitão. A maior parte de seu discurso, claro, consistia em ofensas e reclamações, mas ele conhecia Hiyori bem o suficiente para reconhecer sem dificuldades o brilho entusiasmado em seus olhos ambáricos enquanto ela narrava suas aventuras entre os malfeitores da Soul Society ou descobertas científicas que ninguém nunca esperaria de _Hiyori_, entre todas as pessoas do universo. Ela também, ele sabia, estava surpresa, agradavelmente surpresa, e era compreensível. Hiyori era inteligente, era dedicada e, acima de tudo, era jovem. Sua vida no Rukongai provavelmente tinha sido vazia de qualquer possibilidade ou perspectiva, mas seus horizontes ainda eram grandiosos, sem limites, e seus desejos e ambições ainda eram indefinidos, sem foco, sem restrições. Descobrir novos desafios e novas habilidades, para alguém como ela, devia ser o equivalente a um lauto banquete e, infelizmente, o homem que lhe estava oferecendo tudo aquilo não era Hirako Shinji, capitão da Quinta Divisão, não mais.

- Idiota, pare de me ignorar!

O brado furioso – ela estava falando sem parar há mais de meia hora, mas ele realmente não prestara a mínima atenção, perdido eu seus pensamentos e contemplações – foi o sinal para que Shinji tentasse proteger seu rosto, mas Hiyori foi mais uma vez mais rápida, atingindo-o com um golpe certeiro e uma sandália suja de lama no rosto que ele limpava e barbeava tão cuidadosamente todas as manhãs. Shinji foi ao chão com um lamento de dor, esperando que, como de costume, ela caísse sobre ele com unhas e dentes. Curiosamente, no entanto, Hiyori permaneceu de pé e distante, contemplando-o com braços cruzados e um ar distante no rosto sardento.

- Você não me deixa te acertar de propósito, deixa, Shinji?

- Do que você está falando, sua idiota selvagem? Por acaso acha que eu _gosto_ de ser o seu saco de pancadas?

- Urahara deixa. Bem, deixou, pelo menos uma vez. Não sei sobre as outras.

Ele encarou-a do chão, seu rosto grave, testa franzida e olhos distantes naquela expressão pensativa que ele via cada vez com mais freqüência desde que Urahara entrara em suas vidas.

- Bem, por que ele faria isso?

- Não sei. Eu pensei que talvez você fizesse o mesmo, e pudesse explicar.

- Bem, se você pode perguntar a mim, certamente pode perguntar a ele.

Sua resposta foi um revirar de olhos exasperados, a indefectível sandália na cara e, depois, o inevitável insulto.

- Você é mesmo um idiota.

- Por que você não pode perguntar? Vocês se dão bem, afinal de contas, não?

- Ah, claro. Perfeitamente bem. Você e Aizen também, não é mesmo? Por que então você não vai lá e pergunta a ele o que ele quer, se esquivando por aí e fazendo perguntas e comentários suspeitos?

Shinji arregalou os olhos e contemplou Hiyori, boquiaberto. Nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, ele teria imaginado que a aparente intimidade da garota com seu novo capitão fosse apenas um disfarce para a sua desconfiança, e um modo de manter-se próxima e atenta ao que ele fazia. Mais ou menos como o modo como ele agia com Aizen, mas muito melhor, muito mais efetivo e sofisticado.

- Então você... Você não gosta de Urahara?

- É claro que não, idiota. Você realmente achava que eu gostava?

- Mas... Por que não?

Duas coisas passaram pela mente de Shinji ao fazer a pergunta. A primeira, agradável e confortante, era que se ela tratava Urahara como tratava Shinji apenas para fingir gostar dele e disfarçar seu desgosto e sua desconfiança, então era fato que o modo como ela tratava Shinji era uma maneira de mostrar seu afeto e sua confiança. A outra, um pouco mais inquietante e desagradável, era que não dava para negar que os capitães da Quinta e da Décima Segunda Divisão eram bastante parecidos, com sua atitude displicente, seu descaso por regras e tradições e sua absoluta e bem conhecida falta de necessidade de ostentar o poder e a influência que tinham. Mesmo fisicamente, Shinji admitia relutantemente para si, havia semelhanças entre os dois, apesar das óbvias diferenças, e Shinji se viu perguntando-se pela primeira vez o que Hiyori pensaria sobre seu cabelo comprido e a distância que sua altura impunha entre os dois.

- Sei lá – ela declarou, repetindo a resposta que lhe dera em relação a Aizen, há tantos anos – É só uma sensação.

Hiyori deu de ombros, pensou por mais alguns segundos e, por fim, acertou-lhe mais um chute na cara e ordenou-lhe que parasse de olhar para ela com aquela cara de idiota e se levantasse como o maldito capitão que era, ao invés de ficar jogado no chão como um cachorro sarnento.

* * *

N.A.

_Então, capítulo oito. Esse demorou bastante, mas é que (pra não falar de todas as minhas ocupações e os ataques de frescura do meu computador) é simplesmente tão difícil escrever sobre o Urahara! Ele, na minha opnião, é a personagem mais interessante, mais complexa, misteriosa, moralmente ambígua e bem trabalhada de todo o mangá. E olha que, num mangá tão cheio de gente quanto Bleach, isso é um feito considerável. De qualquer forma, eu ADORO o Urahara, e ele merecia ao menos uma menção (nada) honrosa na minha história. _

_Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, e não se preocupem, o próximo (e último) capítulo virá em breve. Na verdade, ele já está pronto há séculos, mas não vou postá-lo agora porque sou malvada, e carente, e espertinha o suficiente para saber que as pessoas nunca mandam reviews quando você entrega tudo de uma vez. E eu quero reviews! Quero, quero, quero! *modo criança mimada*_

_Brincadeiras à parte, elogios, críticas (de verdade, juro!) e sugestões (essas em especial, porque estou sofrendo um terrível bloqueio com a continuação dessa história) serão muitíssimo bem vindos._

_Saudações,_

_Lady Macbeth_

_PS: Para quem sabe o que acontece nos capítulos 377 e 378, fica a mensagem - Kubo, seu filho da mãe, eu vou furar os seus olhos com palitinhos de dentes, te afogar na privada e arrancar os seus genitais e te sufocar com eles. COMO VOCÊ OUSA???_


	9. Nove

**Nove**

A primeira vez que Shinji e Hiyori percebem e admitem para si que realmente se amam é, como muitos previam, no dia do fim do mundo.

Tudo começa devagar, aos poucos, como se fosse um dia igual a qualquer outro. Quando eles se encontram, ele acompanhado por seu inevitável e evasivo vice-capitão, ela seguindo fielmente Urahara Kisuke, nada indica que dentro de menos de vinte e quatro horas tudo chegaria ao fim. Ele a ignora propositalmente, sabendo que isso a irrita, ela o ataca como o pequeno animal selvagem que é, e os dois rolam furiosamente pelo chão, não como membros da elite do Seireitei, não como amantes designados pelas estrelas, e sim como duas crianças mimadas e brincalhonas. A trilha sonora, que eles escutam vagamente entre insultos e gritos de batalha, são os comentários casuais e venenosos de Aizen, pontuados pelas observações falsamente aéreas de Urahara. A conversa os interessa, mais pelas pessoas envolvidas que pelo assunto, um monte de rumores e especulações que já rondam a Soul Society há várias semanas. Gente desaparecendo sem qualquer sinal além de suas roupas e sapatos, uma neblina suspeita envolvendo os distritos mais distantes do Rukongai, lendas antigas sobre monstros mitológicos. A Soul Society é supersticiosa, mas Shinji e Hiyori não são, e os únicos monstros em que eles acreditam estão diante deles, pessoas de intenções desconhecidas e segredos sinistros.

Depois eles se despedem, como sempre, tranqüilos pela certeza e segurança de se rever no dia seguinte. Ela ainda o odeia por tê-la rejeitado, mesmo depois de quase vinte anos, ele ainda sente o sangue ferver toda vez que vê as mãos grandes de Urahara pousando sobre os ombros estreitos ou as costas magras da menina para guiá-la em seu caminho, mas tudo está bem, porque tudo é antigo, tudo é familiar e, principalmente, tudo é Shinji e Hiyori, e a verdade é que, mesmo sem querer, eles confiam um no outro.

E é isso que Shinji repete para si, fervorosamente, e é apenas isso que o impede de usar sua espada para cortar Urahara em um milhão de pedaços invisíveis ao saber que há um problema no Rukongai, exatamente aonde o idiota mandou Hiyori há apenas algumas horas. A confiança que tem em Hiyori – que ele treinou e observou por tantos anos – no entanto, não é suficiente para impedi-lo de correr como se sua vida dependesse disso, como se a vida _dela_ dependesse disso, depois de olhar nos olhos de Urahara e perceber que sim, ela estava certa, Urahara Kisuke sabia o tempo todo de algo que os outros não sabiam e, por algum motivo, preferiu se calar a fazer a coisa certa e avisar todos enquanto havia tempo. Ele está lívido agora, pálido e coberto de suor frio, e Shinji sabe que Urahara finalmente percebeu a magnitude de seu erro e as conseqüências de seus atos, sejam elas quais forem, ele próprio não sabe, nem imagina, mas sabe que Hiyori está lá, e isso basta para fazê-lo correr como nunca correu antes, cortando distâncias como se fossem feitas de papel, sem perceber a ameaça e o veneno embebidos no ar noturno que seus pulmões ofegantes sorvem sofregamente, sem perceber, sem se importar por estar ele próprio em perigo.

E quando ele finalmente a alcança, quando ele finalmente se aproxima de Hiyori, tudo que ele enxerga é o seu reiatsu pulsando apavorado, seus olhos ambáricos inundados pelo pânico, suas mãos minúsculas, nuas e indefesas – onde diabos ela deixou a sua maldita zanpakutou? - e a criatura monstruosa, disforme, avançando sobre ela. E não importam os outros, que logo chegam para lutar também, para ver o fim do mundo também, e importa ainda menos se é ou não é Kensei – poderia ser o próprio rei da Soul Society, ele não vai deixá-lo tocar em um fio de cabelo de Hiyori.

E então ela está nos braços dele, sendo carregada de um lado para o outro como uma maldita bola de futebol, e ela devia xingá-lo e surrá-lo por isso, por correr para salvá-la como se ela fosse uma maldita dama indefesa e ele um estúpido príncipe encantado, por levantá-la nos braços como se ela fosse uma retardada qualquer incapaz de andar com as próprias pernas, por sequer _pensar_ em lutar, atacar e matar Kensei, um capitão, um amigo, um companheiro – pois ela sabe que Shinji _vai _matá-lo, se preciso, e vai se arrepender amargamente disso pelo resto da vida. Mas Hiyori sabe também – ela cresceu, afinal de contas, e não é mais a criança meio selvagem que Shinji conheceu há mais de vinte anos – que por certas pessoas qualquer coisa deve ser feita e sabe, também, que se precisasse matar Kensei para proteger Shinji ela o faria em um segundo, sem pensar, sem hesitar, porque certas coisas, e certas pessoas...

E então ela perde a linha do pensamento, suas idéias confusas e embaralhadas, pior do que aquela vez em que foi promovida a vice-capitã e Shinji trocou suas roupas – até hoje ela ri ao se lembrar da cara dele depois da surra que levara, e até hoje ela se pergunta o quanto ele teria olhado antes de finalmente embrulhá-la em seu haori. Ela se lembra da sensação da seda do haori de Shinji em sua pele nua, também, e se lembra do quimono rosa e vermelho, guardado até hoje entre seus pertences mais preciosos, e se lembra do rosto dele, tão sério, tão amado, dizendo-lhe que não, ela não estava sozinha e nunca estaria.

_Você já devia ter aprendido que é perigoso se importar tanto com alguém. Se eu pudesse, sabe o que eu faria? Eu o mataria._

O pensamento estranho, forasteiro, relampeja na sua mente por um breve instante antes de se embaralhar, junto com todas as lembranças, todos os sentimentos, numa massa confusa e disforme de coisas que ela não consegue mais entender, e então Hiyori se sente sendo arrastada – mas não, ela ainda está bem segura nos braços de Shinji – para algum lugar, muito longe, e trancada, dentro de uma jaula invisível com paredes imateriais, e tudo o que ela consegue imaginar é de onde diabos veio o desejo de matar Shinji, e quem é o idiota que a está arrastando desse jeito, para longe, tão longe dele?

_Mas que besteira ficar fazendo essas perguntas. Você sabe muito bem quem eu sou. Eu sou você, você é eu._

Um novo relâmpago – não um pensamento, mas luz de verdade, ofuscante e absoluta – invade a cela imaterial que a tranca, e Hiyori vê de relance o seu próprio reflexo, o sorriso selvagem e zombeteiro, a espada displicentemente apoiada num ombro, o cabelo mais claro que o normal, mais comprido que o normal, caindo numa cascata solta e desordenada pelos ombros nus, e então o seu reflexo lhe dá as costas – como é possível? – e até a trilha de vértebras pontuando suavemente a pele clara é igual à sua, mas como?

_Eu também não sei. Eu não soube, por toda a nossa vida, enquanto estive trancada aí, pensando nisso sem parar, sem mais nada para fazer. Agora é a sua vez. Eu não sei como, e não estou nem aí, mas agora é a sua vez de ficar aí trancada, pensando. Divirta-se, Hiyo-chan. Eu sei que _eu_ vou. _

E então _ela_ – ou o seu reflexo, ou fosse o que fosse – desaparece, partindo sem olhar para trás, e Hiyori pensa se é assim que Shinji se sente toda vez que ela o deixa jogado ao chão e vai embora sem mais palavras ou explicações. E é então que lhe ocorre, terrível, absurda, a verdade, e apesar de não sentir mais seu próprio corpo, e nem mesmo a própria mente, de alguma maneira Hiyori consegue fazer uma voz que não é mais a sua sair, por uma boca que não mais lhe pertence.

- Shin... Shinji... Me... Solte.

O universo se apaga e silencia, planetas explodem, estrelas colapsam, galáxias colidem. E o mundo chega ao fim.

* * *

NA:

_Então, chegamos ao fim. Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado, e agradeço a todos que se dedicaram a ler A Primeira Máscara até o fim._

_Ok, eu meio que estou me comportando como se tivesse recebido um prêmio Nobel, ou algo do tipo. Mas é inevitável, porque eu raramente consigo terminar as histórias que começo a escrever – esse fim, portanto, realmente significa alguma coisa para mim. E é por isso que eu realmente preciso agradecer, muito, intensamente, estrondosamente, a todos vocês que mandaram reviews. Sem o seu encorajamento, sem saber que havia pessoas realmente acompanhando e gostando do que eu escrevia, chegar ao fim teria sido muito mais difícil. Porque não importa o quão delicioso é escrever – saber que tem alguém além de mim gostando disso tudo é incomparavelmente melhor._

_Spacer Hitsugaya k3__, __nanetys__, Lilice_G_D, __Tsukishirohime-chan__, __xxKasuRukiC__, __Jane Nylleve__, Paula-chan, Maryeli, Ladys Cannibal, __V. Lovett__, __tek4__: muitíssimo obrigada. É claro que já disse isso milhões de vezes, respondendo a todas às suas adoráveis reviews, mas por favor, deixem-me agradecer a mais uma vez. Foi muito divertido ler sobre as suas opiniões, receber os seus elogios (muitas vezes imerecidos, mas quem sou eu pra reclamar?) e enlouquecer com vocês por causa das intermináveis loucuras do Kubo._

_Bem, vou acabando por aqui, mas só por enquanto. Porque, afinal de contas, depois da primeira máscara vem..._

**A Segunda Máscara**

_Porque máscaras de osso servem apenas para tornar tudo ainda mais difícil_

"... _Ela_ dá uma risadinha, espada apoiada sobre um ombro, sol de mentira incendiando o universo por trás de seu corpo imaterial, olhos estranhos – âmbar sobre negro – brilhando com malevolência, voz cruel e zombeteira.

- Então, você acordou."

_Saudações,_

_Lady Macbeth_


End file.
